Nights Suck With Prefect Duties Discontinued
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: HBP Spoiler! Hermione makes a deal with Draco Malfoy that she must do prefect duties for two months. This should be a fun time. Discontinued till I get some more ideas. Sorry!
1. Night 1

_**Nights Suck with Prefect Duties (Sometimes)** _

Draco/ Hermione

R

Hermione's POV

Spoiler

Based in 6th year

_**SPOILER!** _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Night 1_

Ugh. I hate wasting my Saturday nights wandering around school. Ron, Harry and I all had plans to hang out tonight but after a row with Malfoy, I got stuck with Prefect duties tonight. I stroll down a hallway, alone and bored. I look down at my watch. 11:43. I groan. Tonight is gonna suck.

I sigh and look down at my feet. Why did I even give into Malfoy's stupid remarks! I should be with Harry and Ron playing wizards chess, talking about how Slughorn is an arsehole for giving us a paper over the weekend. I, of course, was up all night last night making sure I got it done. I was up till 3 AM, but I'm not like Harry or Ron, who wait all up till they have Potions the very morning.

"So, what are you gonna do about Pansy sleeping around?"

The voice was quiet, but in a dead silent hallway, it sounded like it was right next to me. I look up to see two tall figures, both with their hoods up. I already knew who it had to be. Zabaini and Malfoy.

"Nothing. She's just good for a quick shag in-between classes." I hear Malfoy sneer. "She was always a little tramp to me. You tell her you love her and your subscribed for a years worth of shags and a lifetimes worth of blowjobs."

My stomach turns. I could care less who Malfoy was talking about. That is still wrong to use someone for something so disgusting anyway. You will never catch me giving…head…to someone, let alone will I sleep with someone when I'm not married.

I creep down the hall, hoping they don't spot me. I may be short and skinny, but my brown, poofy hair will catch anyone's eye. I try to tame it, but it's no use. And besides, Ron told me that my hair was not the only problem with me and it's not the reason why he would never be with me. I sigh and try to push the thought of Ron off. I have more important things to worry about.

"I heard what you where telling Mudblood in Potions. That was classic." Blaise says.

I feel my blood boil, but it's not from anger. It's the oddest thing. It was the sickest, most vile thing Malfoy could of ever said to me. But it got me hot and bothered. Here let me explain…

_ooooooo_

"Hm, where missing Weasely and Parkinson. I guess that means that Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger will be working together on this Potion." Slughorn says.

My eyes widen. NO! Please don't make me work with that prat! I look over at Malfoy and he glares at me. I grab my books and I stomp over to his table. I collapse into my seat and I cross my arms.

"Stop pouting, Granger. Do you actually think I want to work with you either?"

I stick out my lip and give his a deathly look. Malfoy sends one back to me. He brushes his blond locks away from his eyes and looks down at the ingredients. He begins to grin. I roll my eyes and dump the snake venom into the caldron. As I go to grab the list, Malfoy grabs my wrist. I yank away as if I where just burned on a stove.

Malfoy glares at me. "I'll hold the bloody list." He growls at me. Then what he did weirded me out. He moved closer to me. He leaned close to me and showed me the list. "Look here." He points to an item on the list.

For the first time at Hogwarts, I didn't have a bloody clue of what it was.

"Since you're a Mudblood, pretty much a muggle, I'll tell you what it is. It's the most horrible and impure thing on the face of the planet. Muggle or Wizarding worlds. But I have an idea to find something that could probably be worse than that." He whispers to me.

Oh my! Is Malfoy actually sharing information that I don't know? I scoot closer, not caring about the looks I'm receiving. "What do you think we could get?" I ask.

I feel Malfoy's breath on my ear and I feel chills on my arms. I can feel his body heat so close to me. I don't know what the bloody hell is wrong with me but all I care about is finding this new information out. I feel Malfoy lick his lips cause he accidentally licks my ear. Yet again, I ignore my squirming stomach.

"We could always go get your cum. It's probably the worse thing I could think of."

My blood drains from my body. I feel my face grow hot. I push the now laughing hysterically Slythrin away from me and I stomp out of the classroom. I hear Slughorn yelling and asking me to come back, but I've never felt that embarrassed in my entire life.

ooooooo

"If you could of only seen Granger's face! I couldn't breathe even after I stopped laughing." Malfoy says.

I stomp up to them. "Malfoy. Zabaini. Your not suppose to be out in hallways past curfew. You of all people should know that, Malfoy." I say.

The two boys begin to laugh. I feel almost powerless. I'm a short, scrawny bookworm and their…well…not. "What are you gonna do, Granger? Gonna go tattle to one of your beloved teachers?" Zabaini taunts.

Malfoy takes a step closer so there's only 5 inches in-between us. He looks down at me and I glare up. Wow. For someone who is 6'2, he sure does look like he's 6'5 to me. "Your not going to do a damn thing. Your too much of a pushover. And besides, I'm sure I could find plenty of things to tell your favorite teachers. Do we remember the day back last year when I caught you playing with yours-" Malfoy starts.

"Shut up." I say quietly. Oh no. I forgot about this day.

"-Self in the midd-"

"Shut. Up."

"-le of Muggle Studies stari-"

"SHUT. Up."

"-ng at Professor Wol-"

"SHUT UP!" I scream. There was a awkward silence. I think I scared everyone. Hell, I scared myself. I can see a light down the hallway.

"Is someone down there?"

Oh no. It's Dumbledore. I could get in trouble just for screaming. I look from Malfoy to Zabaini. "If you tell a bloody soul on what happened tonight, I will turn you in for wandering around at night." I threaten.

"You have to have Prefect duties for 2 months then." Malfoy says.

"Deal."

"And you can't yell at me if I come around and bug the shit out of you."

"Ok! Whatever! We just need to get out of here!" I say and I run down the hall.

What the hell did I just get myself into?

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Authors Note: Hey everyone! This is my first HG/DM story, so I'll tell you now, it may suck. But it got rave reviews on So maybe you all will like it too. Review!_


	2. Nights 2 and 3

_Disclaimer: Does it really look like I would own Harry-freaking-Potter? _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Nights 2 & 3**

I rub my eyes. Ugh. As soon as I got to bed last night, I passed out. But you know Harry and Ron sent Ginny up to wake my arse up for breakfast. So I'm still tired from last night. Merilin, tomorrow is going to be so much worse.

I groan and rub my eyes. Why the bloody hell did I agree to do this? I sit down by a wall and sigh. Maybe I could sit here all night. I mean, I'll be looking out. I'll just be doing a super crappy of it. And besides, who's gonna notice if I sit here?

I feel the need to sleep kick in. I look down the hall. No sight of life at all. I close my heavy eyelids. I sigh blissfully as I begin to relax. I know I really shouldn't sleep, but who is really going to care?

_oooo_

"…Hermione, wake up." I hear a voice say. It's soft and it's male. I mentally smile. Aw! Ron came to see me.

I don't want to open my eyes though. "Ron, that is you, right?" I ask, half asleep.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asks.

"Your voice."

"Oh." He's silent for a moment and I begin to drift off again. "You really should stay awake. You probably let Malfoy walk past you, smoking a muggle fag for all we know."

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you "like me" like me?"

He sighs. "Here's a better question; Why do you like me?" He asks.

I bite my lip. Here goes nothing… "Your nice, cute, funny. You just make me happy." I admit. I feel tears behind my eyelids so I keep my eyes closed.

"Herm…" He sighs again. "I just don't like you like that. If I ever went with you, it would feel like I would be dating my sister. You don't make me get that bubbly feel in the pit of my stomach like normal people do when there in love."

"But you give _me_ that bubbly feel!" I say.

Ron pats my leg. "Hermione, you need to just drop it. I don't want to sound harsh but I have to get you off my bloody back. You don't turn me on. Your not pretty. And don't fool yourself, Who the hell is going to want a girl who fights all the time, is a bookworm and isn't halfway decent. So it's not just me who doesn't like you like that, the whole fucking world does." He says, firm but in a whisper.

I hear him stand and head down the hallway. I open my eyes, but my vision is blurred. I look down the hall do see the red head walking away. I pull my knees close and begin to sob.

oooo

I don't want to be up. I'm sad and confused and I can't get Ron off my mind. How could he be so cruel to me! He said all that way too mean. I sigh stressfully and wipe my eyes. I don't even care where I head up tonight. I'm just gonna wander.

I don't realize till I'm on the last step of the staircase where I've wandered off to. I'm in the Slythrin hallways.

OH NO! I need to get away from here before Malfoy sees me. I was fortunate to not have to see him last night but I really don't want to see him any day!

"OOOOOOOH MUDDDDDDBlOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I hear a silky but slimy voice sing.

I freeze. Oh merilin! Does it ever end! I turn around to see the grinning blond, looking cockier than ever. "Why are you all smirky-smirky?" I snap.

"Hm, Granger, your voice has a nice bite. You really should sleep more often." He taunts.

"This is all YOUR fault!"

"Calm down. I never did anything to your impure arse. If you remember correctly, you're the one who agreed to this. Blame your stupid self." He says with more of an attitude.

"I fucking hate you."

Malfoy's eyes widen. "Oh my! What a dirty mouth you have there!" He says. He walks closer till he's an inch in front of me. He looks down at me with this odd look in his eyes. Did his eyes darken or is it the darkness of the room?

I begin to feel uneasy. I feel like he's looking into my soul and turning it black. I break the stare and walk more down the hall. My stomach is doing flip-flops. Please tell me that's just cause of the crazy stare down I just had. It must of freaked me out. I look down at my arm to see-

"You've got goosebumps." I hear Malfoy over my shoulder. He snickers. "I bet the stare down made you wetter than a puddle on a rainy day."

I blush and turn around. "I beg your pardon! How dare you say something crude about me like that!" I say.

He grins and begins to walk closer. "I did, didn't I?" He asks. I ball my hand into a fist. Malfoy backs me against a wall. He puts his hands on the wall and stares down at me. "I bet you enjoy this, don't you?"

The next thing I know, my foot meets Malfoy's…penis…and he yells out in pain. My eyes widen. Oh my merilin! I may be a girl, but I know it's wrong to hit a boy there. I look at Malfoy, holding himself. What the bloody hell am I saying! The prat was harassing me!

I hear footsteps. Oh no! I groan and look at Malfoy, who's now collapsed to his knees. I sigh and pull out my wand. I point it at Malfoy's…um…pained area.

He looks up at me, his eyes filled with fear. "Whatever you do, don't blow it up!" He begs me. I would find this whole thing more hysterical if the footsteps weren't coming down the hall.

"Shut your trap! I'm gonna heal it. I think Snape's coming." I say and whisper a healing spell.

Malfoy sighs blissfully and stands. "Come on you stupid bitch. We need to fucking hide!" He growls. We jog down the hall and we go into a room. I sit on the floor and Malfoy sits next to me.

The footsteps stop. But instead of hearing an angry teacher mumbling about how they didn't find us, I hear giggling. Whaat!

"Come on. It's not much farther."

I hear Malfoy smack his head on the wall, hard. I look over at him and his eyes are sad. What is going on! He stands. "Just go back to your precious Gryffindor hallways." He says and he leaves the room.

I remain sitting there, feeling odd inside. I feel bad for Draco-fucking-Malfoy. I shudder. That is just wrong on so many levels. I stand up and stretch. Maybe if I go to sleep, maybe this "crappy" feeling will go away. Why do I have a feeling that it's not gonna?

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Author's Note: Ok I was only going to post a chapt a day but I relized it would take too long so i'm just going to post them all at once. So here you go. _


	3. Night 4

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. I just like tainting them. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Night 4**

****

I walk down the hall, nervous of seeing the blond arsehole Slythrins call Malfoy. After last night, I feel…bad…for the prat. I'm assuming the girl we heard last night was Parkinson. I just can't get over the face Malfoy had last night. It makes me almost cave. Keyword: Almost.

I sigh and look over at a window. The moon isn't out, but it's still kinda nice. I see a bunch of kids running around. That's a bit weird to be running around on a Tuesday night. One appears to be wearing a Ravenclaw robe on but I can't tell what the other is.

"Watcha looking at?"

The voice startles me and causes me to jump. I turn around to see Malfoy there. "How the bloody hell do you find me every night?" I sneer.

He shrugs. "I just go where any predictable 16 year old Gryffindor would go." He says, with no tone in his voice.

I scoff. "Well could you leave me ALONE? I don't like having to see your face during the day, why do I have to see it at night too?" I growl.

Malfoy pulls a face of annoyance. "You getting ready to start your bloody period? No pun intended, I must add." He shoots at me.

I cross my arms. "Well for the past week, you've been bothering me. Do you do that enough during the day?" I ask, snottily. "And besides, do you have so slut you have to go shag?"

Now he's giving me this look of anger. Oh great. Now I'm gonna have to deal with Mr. I-can't-handle-being-insulted. "You should be lucky I'm being nice to you." He sighs. "I'll cut the foreplay. I need your…help."

I look at him in disbelief. I scoff and begin to laugh. "You've got to be kidding me! Why the hell would I ever help you?" I shoot at him.

The next thing I know, Malfoy has me pinned against the wall. "Listen Mudblood, This is really important." He says, angry and staring down into my eyes. His eyes are soft but dark. Very mysterious.

"I'll hear what I have to if you would just PLEASE stop pinning me up against fucking walls."

Malfoy lets go. "Sorry. But anyway, I need you to follow Pansy at night." He says.

I eye him. "Why? I thought she was just some whore that goes down on you." I say. The image of Parkinson on her knees "pleasing him" pops into my head. It makes me disgusted and oddly jealous. I blush and look away.

Malfoy shifts his weight. "I just tell everyone that. She's kinda important." He says.

Then it hits me. "YOUR IN LOVE!" I squeal.

Malfoy rolls his eyes. "Your insane. It has nothing to do with that." He says as if he doesn't care. I look him in the eyes. Oh yeah. I've seen the look in my own eyes when…I would hang out with Ron.

"I know how you feel."

Malfoy looks up. "What?"

"I know how it feels to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back." I say.

He groans. "I'm not in love!" He wines. "Get that though your fucking head. Malfoy's don't fall in love."

I roll my eyes. "Malfoy, you've got it bad. Your in there just as deep as I am." I say.

Malfoy taps the tile and crosses his arms. His eyes are sad. "I just worry about her. There's just so much shit in this school that can fuck with her." He admits. He looks down at me and glares. "You tell a fucking soul and I'll hex you into your next damn life." He growls.

"Who am I gonna tell? Harry? Please. I don't talk to Ron and Harry's got Ginny on the brain all the time." I grumble.

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

We are silent for a few moments till Malfoy yawns loudly. "Well Granger, you going to help me or am I on my own?" He asks.

I bite my lip. I look up into his eyes. They look lost and hopeful. I've never see Malfoy this desperate. Usually I would be using it to my advantage, but instead, I feel bad for him.

I nod. "I guess. What else am I going to do?" I say.

Malfoy grins. "You could fuck around like I would." He says.

I look at him in disgust. "EW! I would never do that! That is nasty." I say. I mean, I've never really kissed anyone before. Just that immature peck stuff, but do you actually think I'm going to tell Malfoy that!

He shrugs. He leans down. "Well I'm sure you could if you wanted to." He says. He pulls back my brown curls and whispers, "Your pretty sexy for a whiney Gryffindor Mudblood."

My eyes widen and chills go though my body. I hold my breath. WHAT DID HE JUST SAY! I want to move away from him but my feet feel glued to the floor. I want to tell him to get off and tell him to sod off, but I can't form words.

Malfoy backs away and grins at me. "Lets just keep that a secret in-between me and you." He says and looks at his watch. "Well, it looks like I've overstayed my welcome. I'm gonna go."

I nod and watch him walk away. I can't get what he just said off my mind.

_Your pretty sexy for a whiney Gryffindor Mudblood._

But Ron told me I was unattractive. Then it hits me. He's just warming up to me cause he just wants my help. I'm such a moron! I'm insane for thinking that. I feel anger overwhelm my body. I huff and stomp down the hall. I'm so stupid…


	4. Night 5

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Night 5_**

**__**

I look down at the note Malfoy gave me in Potions:

_Granger,  
Meet me behind Hagrid's hut at 11. Make sure no one sees you. I'll meet you there.  
Malfoy_

I sigh and look down at my watch. It's going on 12 now. I fold my arms and huff. The fucking prat set me up! Then I hear something in the woods. I drawl out my wand. "Who is there?" I ask. Ok that was possibly the stupidest thing to say. I've seen the muggle horror films and I know that's a set up for 'come and get me!'

The rustling in the woods gets louder and something hops out at me. Whatever it is, it throws me on the ground and pins me there. I scream and the something covers my mouth. It was one of the scarier things at Hogwarts. It was Malfoy.

"You fucking Mudblood. Hagrid was coming out of his fucking house and here you are squealing like a fucking schoolgirl." He quietly growls.

I roll my eyes. "If you haven't checked. I am a schoolgirl." I snap.

He gives me an evil smirk with his blond locks in his eyes. "I think I'm checking now." He taunts.

My face pales when I feel my body reacting to his words and realizing that he's on top of me. Then I felt something poking me. I might have never fooled around with anyone before, but I can guess what that is.

Malfoy doesn't look fazed. He grins now and grinds against me. "Your enjoying this, aren't you?" he asks.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Malfoy covers my mouth and glares at me. "Stop that you bloody wanker! Your going to get us caught." He snaps. He pulls himself off of me and dusts him off. I look up at him with disgust and my knees bent. "Granger, don't spread your legs like that. You've got a skirt on and it makes you look like a whore." He looks down. I close my legs quickly and stand. "Pink panties. Very girly. I never would of thought you could act like a girl."

I blush and look away. I hate to admit it, pink really doesn't suit how I act. "Why did you drag me out here? If anyone finds out that I'm out here instead of the hallways, I'll get in so much trouble." I say.

"I've got a plan."

I roll my eyes. "And your point?"

"Your helping me, right?"

I nod. "Just tell me already. I think you only like throwing me against things and making me flustered." I say before I catch myself. My eyes widen and I throw a hand up to cover my mouth.

Malfoy's eyebrows raise. "So, I make you flustered? How cute." He taunts.

"Just tell me the fucking plan!"

His eyes mock me. He reaches over and pinches my cheek. "Mudblood is such a virgin to being intimate with someone." He says. I smack his hand away and glare at him.

"If you don't tell me now, I'm leaving and I'm telling Dumbledore." I snap.

He groans and rolls his eyes. "Sorry if I hit a soft spot." He says, annoyed and bored. "Well heres what your going to do. Blaise tells me that he's seen Pansy hanging around with a Ravenclaw. They hang out in Gryffindor hallways. I figured since your usually in the halls there you could, you know, watch out for them."

I fold my arms. "What's in it for me?"

He pats my head. "The joys of helping out one of your peers." He says. "What did you think you where getting?"

I look down at the ground, blushing. "I dunno." I say. I should of known nothing was in it for me.

He sighs stressfully. "Well, what the fuck do you want?" He asks.

"Ron."

He gags. I glare at him.

"Come on, Granger. I could help you have whoever the bloody hell you want and you want Weasley!" He says.

I nod. "You could have whoever you want and you go for Parkinson." I shoot at him.

He growls but he doesn't respond. I smirk. I've got him there. He stomps his foot. "I'll try." He grumbles.

I smile. Yay! Were silent for a few minutes. "Malfoy, why where you late?" I ask.

"I wasn't late."

I glare at him. "Your note said to meet here at 11 and you showed up at 12." I bark at him.

He smirks. "I got here at 10 but I passed out in the woods. If your loud mouth didn't wake my arse up, I probably would of slept there all night."

I look down at my watch. "Malfoy, it's going on 12:30. I think I'd better go." I say.

"Yeah. I don't want to be caught around you." he says. Then the evil smirk comes onto his face. "Unless they caught us in a awkward position."

I give him a look of disgust. "That is sick and you'll never catch me with you like that ever!" I sneer.

He leans down, looking me straight in the eyes. "I beg to differ." He whispers. I feel my body reacting again and what I feel freaks me out. I'm wet.

I blush and I break the stare. "Um, I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow night." I say, jogging away. I've gotta stop letting this happen to me! It has to be a lust thing. Or maybe I'm trying to cling to the next thing that I can find to help me get over Ron. Yeah. That's it. Because there is no way in bloody hell I'll ever be attracted to an arsehole like that.


	5. Night 6

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. _

ooooooooooooooooo

****

**Night 6**

****

I stomp down the hall, very angry. I just got into a row with Ron. "Stupid red-headed git." I grumble. The bastard actually had the nerve to call me shallow. Me! Hermione Granger! He said that I only like guys that look like they would suit me. If he only knew.

I huff and I look outside. The moon is out and it's beautiful. I look down at the ground to see Parkinson. I gasp. No way! She looks like she's waiting for someone.

"What do you see?"

I cry out a bit and turn around. Malfoy rolls his eyes. "Well?" he snaps.

I give him a dirty look. "I don't get a 'sorry I scared the shit out of you?'" I ask.

"No."

His voice sounds angry and he looks tired. I look at him curiously. "Are you ok?" I ask.

"That is none of your damn businesses!" he growls.

I glare at him. "Don't take your problems out on me, dickwad. I'm not taking my problems out on you." I snap.

He looks at his feet and sits down. I look at him like he's gone crazy. His head is hanging and he looks as if he's going to cry.

"Sit."

I look down the hall. I guess we could sit here a bit and chat. I plop down and look at him. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Pansy."

I should of known. "What happened?" I ask.

He shrugs. "She and I got into a row tonight." he says.

"I got into a row with Ron."

He looks up at me with his blond hair in his face. "No kidding." he says. "What was your fight about?"

"He told me that I go for anything that looks like it could suit me." I tell him.

He smirks. "Pansy told me that I need to go find someone new and that our games where over." He says.

I look up at him. "But your still gonna try and win her, aren't you?" I ask.

"Of course. No one turns down a Malfoy." he says.

"I have."

"You don't count, Mudblood."

I squirm. "Malfoy, since we have sort of truced and all that, could you please not call me Mudblood anymore?" I ask.

"What would you like me to call you?" He asks, snottily.

I huff and stand. "Look I don't have time for your shit. I have to go get students who shouldn't be out. Like your precious Parkinson." I snap.

He stands too. "Sorry Granger." He says. Eh, it's better than Mudblood. "Well, go look for Pansy. I'm going to bed."

I watch him walk down the hall and I turn back to the window. I look down to see that Parkinson is gone. Damnit Malfoy. I walk down the hall, my hands in my pockets. Why has Malfoy been running to me when he has something on his mind. I know he must have other people he can chat with.

I hear a girl giggle. I walk over to the classroom where I think its coming from. I open the door to see Parkinson with a Ravenclaw in third year. She's on her knees…um, 'pleasing' him. This is so nasty, and yet I can't stop watching. This is the first time I've ever seen this before. I see her release his cock and kiss the head and I shut the door and bolt down the hall. I hide behind a beam and watch the two walk out of the room. She kisses him lightly and whispers, "See you tomorrow."

I look at my watch. 1:05. I need to go send Malfoy a owl! I stomp my foot and groan.

"What are you doing, Mudblood?"

My blood runs cold. Oh no! I'm so fucked. I turn around to see Parkinson, giving me a dirty look. I glare back at her. "I've got prefect duties if you can't tell." I snap.

"I saw you watching me in the classroom." She sneers. " What are you going to do? Turn me in?"

"No. I don't want to. You'll get caught by someone worse than me and then you will be expelled." I say.

"Is that a threat?" She growls, going for her wand.

I begin to back away, grabbing my own wand. "I'm just stating the facts. Watch your arse." I snap.

Her hand falls away from her wand and she points in my face. "Don't you go telling Dumbledore or I'll find a way to make you in just as much trouble as I will be." She growls. She pushes past me and storms down the hall. I glare at her while she walks angrily down the hall.

I sigh and sit down. What am I going to do? Now I have Parkinson on my arse. I look down at my watch. 1:20. I stand. I'll be rebellious and go to the dormitories 10 minutes early.

_ooooooo  
_

I sit down on my bed. I pull out some parchment and a quill. I scrawl down:

_Malfoy,  
Your bloody wannabe girlfriend is going to kill me. I walked in on her "having fun" with a third year. But at least I know where she goes at night. So here is where you come up with a plan to get her back and leave me out of it.  
Hermione Granger_

I roll it up and I look around for the first owl I see. I see Errol. I smile and tie the note to his leg. "Errol, this goes to Malfoy so make sure your back before Ginny wakes up. I don't want to have to come up with a reason." I say and the bird flys away.

I go to my bed and lay down. I wonder what Malfoy has in mind for me now. For some reason it excites me and that is super scary. I really need to find a boyfriend and take all my sexual frustrations out on him rather than…Malfoy. I shudder and shut my eyes. I hate to admit it, but Malfoy is a nice stand-in for a boyfriend. With that in mind, I drift off into my own dream world.


	6. Night 7

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. _

ooooooooooo

**  
Night 7****  
**

Another day in hell. I sit down on the floor where I usually run into Malfoy at and look down at the bloody note that got me in so much trouble. Here let me tell you all about it…

_ooo_

"Herm! Wake up!" I hear Ginny whisper to me.

I open my eyes slightly and look down at my watch. (Yes, I like to sleep with my watch on. I'm strange.) It's only 4:30 in the morning. I look up at the red-head and sit up. "Yes?" I ask.

She hands me a note. "Errol had this on his leg." She says. My stomach flip flops, but not in the good way.

I open it up and begin to read:

_Granger  
I need to meet you tomorrow night. I've had a plan for this already. And, yes, I still need you. I can't wait to carry out this plan. She won't know what hit her or her bloody boyfriend.  
Draco Malfoy  
_

I mentally smack my head. I should of know he would of wrote back. "Bloody hell." I grumble.

Ginny must have been reading over my shoulder. "What's going on?" She asks, very confused. "Are you actually working with that prat?"

I sigh. "I'm only going to tell you and you can't tell Harry and definably don't tell Ron. I'm pretty much being blackmailed for something I did last year. So I have to help Malfoy with this stupid plan to get his beloved Parkinson back." I explain.

Her eyes widen. "Mione! This is so bad! We need to go tell Dum-"

I don't let her finish. "NO! I'm dead serious. I can be scarred for life for what Malfoy knows. And besides that, the psycho would come and kill me if I got him expelled." I say.

Gin scoffs. "So your going to go though with something that will get you in trouble? Are you losing your mind!" She asks.

I roll my eyes. "Ginny, you act like he's throwing me into a battle and fighting for his life!" I say.

She points a finger at me. "If you get expelled, don't come crying to me. You may not be doing anything to bad now, but knowing Malfoy, you will be soon."

_ooo_

I huff and shove the note in my pocket. I see Malfoy walking down the hall. He looks very cocky. Oh Merlin, he must have a good plan. And in a way, he looks kinda good looking like that. I shudder in disgust at my thought.

I get on my feet and look up at him when he reaches me. "So what's the big plan?" I ask.

He sits down by the wall. He looks up at me. "Sit down, Granger." He snaps.

I plop down across from him. I try to sit a way to keep from Malfoy looking up my skirt but after a few moments, I notice Malfoy getting irritated. I cross my legs and huff.

"Just so you know, you've got me in so much trouble when you wrote me back last night." I inform.

He shrugs. "That's what you get when you use the Weasley's stupid owl." He says. He scoots in so close to me that our knees are touching. He leans in close. "Ok the plan is this: Your going to use Polyjuice potion and become Pansy. Then your going to break her and the fucking wanker in third year up."

I have a flashback to second year and shudder. I swore I'd never take that shit ever again. "Malfoy, I'm not taking Polyjuice. I've had some bad encounters." I say.

He groans. "Come on! I've had this shit made for a month now!" He says. "Someone has to do it."

I eye him. "How long have you had this plan?" I ask.

"Six months."

I look at him, dumbfounded. "Why are you going after someone you can't have?" I ask.

He glares at me. "You have no room to talk, Granger! You've been trying to get Ron way longer than I have for Pansy." He shoots at me.

I look away. He's got me there. "At least I stopped." I mumble.

"That's because you're a quitter. Malfoy's always get what they want." He snaps.

"Apparently not in this case."

The next thing I know, Malfoy is pushing me hard onto my back and he gets on top of me. His eyes are cold and angry. "You shut it, Granger. You will take the fucking potion and you will break up Pansy and the third year. If you don't, I'll fucking find something to make your life miserable." He growls, squeezing my arms down.

I'm scared and I'm not afraid to show it. I've see Malfoy angry but never this angry. I feel my eyes water but I hold them back. But I feel one slip from the corner of my eye. I guess Malfoy sees the tear and his features soften. He looses his grip on my arms to wipe the tear away. I push him off me.

"Don't you fucking touch me." I growl. I wipe my eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"Granger, I'm really sorry." He says, trying to get closer to me. He scoots closer. I scoot back until my back hit's the wall behind me.

I glare at him. "You should be thankful I don't go tell someone about that fucking stunt." I snap. He pulls me into his arms, shocking the fuck out of me. "What the bloody hell are you doing, Malfoy!"

He buries his nose into my hair and I feel him inhale. "I'm truly sorry." He whispers. "I know I probably won't get Pansy but she's worth the try. I hate the fucking reality of it all."

I sigh. "I know what you mean." I whisper back.

He kisses the top of my head and I pull back. "Woah! What the fuck are you doing?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "What did it feel like, Granger?" He snaps.

I roll my own eyes. Nice way to make it romantic, prat. I sigh. "I guess I should be getting back. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh when are we doing the 'plan?'"

"Next Saturday. We still need to plan this." He says.

I nod and begin to head down the hall when I hear, "Goodnight Granger."


	7. Night 8

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter!_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Nights 8**_

I'm running down the halls to get to the spot. I fell asleep! I was studying for a test for Defense Against the Dark Arts and I passed out. I look at my watch. 12:30. Oh no! I reach the spot, out of breath. I look around and there is no Malfoy in sight. I groan loudly. Oh merlin. I'm so screwed.

I sit down to hear a piece of parchment rustle. I reach under my arse to see a note addressed to me. I open it up:

_Granger,  
You fucking Mudblood! Where were you! I sat here till 12:15 for your impure arse and you never showed! I said I was sorry about getting pissed at you last night. It's hard enough saying that to you. You better be careful in Potions tomorrow morning. I'll probably still be mad at you. I may try to pour scorching hot potion on you.  
Malfoy  
PS: If you don't show tomorrow, I'm telling Dumbledore all about your fun times in the back of Muggle Studies and I'm sticking my minions on you.  
_

I sigh and close my eyes. Damnit. I'm in so deep right now! I lay my head down on my knees. I can't do this anymore! I hardly sleep and my grades aren't doing to good. I'm beginning to slip. I feel tears coming on, but I hold them back.

"Hermione?"

I look up but I don't see anyone. I smirk. "Hey Harry."

He pulls off the cloak and smiles. "I haven't seen you in ages." He says, sitting next to me.

"That's cause Ginny's on you all the friggin' time." I grumble.

He frowns. "Oh come off it. You can tag along with us anytime." He says.

"And watch you two stick your tongues down each others throat and get accused for trying to seduce you? I'll pass."

He puts an arm around me. "Why are you out at this time of night?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Prefect duties."

He raises an eyebrow. "Didn't you just have it last night?" He asks.

I nod. "I like it! I made Malfoy give me his days for the next two months. I get to bust all the bad kids when there off snogging or getting high." I lie. Hm, that seems pretty convincing.

He doesn't look convinced though. "What's going on, Herm? I can tell when your lying."

I wince. I should of known that was going to happen. He knows me better than I know myself. "I can't tell you, Harry. I'd love to but I just can't." I say, hopelessly.

"Is someone blackmailing you or something?" he asks, getting very protective. "You know I won't tolerate one of my best friends getting harassed. I'll get them with just one hex."

I smile a bit. I can always count on Harry to still care. "No, it's ok. I really do like being up and by myself. I can never get that anymore." I say. We sit in silence for a few moments till I ask, "What the bloody hell are you doing up?"

Harry blushes. "I just got done seeing Ginny." he says.

"Go Harry!"

"Leave me alone."

"You better stay away from me or I'll have to turn you two in." I joke. "So how far have you guys gone?"

"HERMIONE!"

I smile. I push on his shoulder. "How far?" I repeat.

He sighs and his face is bright red. It's as red as Ron's hair. I begin to laugh. Harry is so adorable sometimes. "We've gone pretty far…"

"Have you guys shagged yet?"

His jaw drops. "Oh Merlin no!"

"OH! So everything but?"

Harry doesn't respond. I squeal. "Harry! I never would of thought you'd ever get to that level till about 7th year!" I joke.

"Thanks for having such hope for me." he says sarcastically, but I know he knows I'm just joking around. He snickers. "You can't tell anyone. It will mess up my 'golden boy' image."

I roll my eyes. "Who the bloody hell am I going to tell? Malfoy? Come off it, Harry." I say.

He lets go of me and smiles. "Speaking of Malfoy, have you noticed a change in him?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow and shake my head. "He doesn't fuck with us as much anymore. Hell! He never calls you Mudblood anymore."

"Would you like him to start harassing us again?"

He laughs. "Not really. He's just very out of character nowadays. It's very odd."

I smile. "Maybe he's got a thing for us?" I joke.

He laughs. But then he sits there appearing to look like he's thinking. "You know, he may have a thing for you. He's been staring at you a lot in classes." he says.

My heart oddly skips a beat and I feel very giddy. "Really?" I say, trying to sound disgusted, but it came out very schoolgirl crush like.

Harry raises an eyebrow. "You haven't taken a liking to him, have you?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No way. I could never have a thing for that prat." I say.

He shrugs. "I still say he's checking you out all the time. But I may be just paranoid. I don't want him tainting my innocent and precious Hermione." he says. For some reason, I feel very offended by that last comment. I'm not innocent! At least I don't feel innocent. I mean, just cause I get good grades, read books and would rather spend my weekend nights doing homework or studying…shit. I'm a goody two shoes.

Harry stands up and stretches. "Ugh. I need to go do homework." he says.

I tense. "What homework!" I ask.

Harry rolls his eyes. "The homework you did all Friday night while Ron and me where down at Hogsmeage." he says, laughing.

I laugh. "Typical Harry. Waiting for 3 in the morning on Sunday night to do a report." I say.

"And this is why you have way better grades than I do."

He leans down and kisses my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow in class." he says.

I wave him goodbye. For the first time in a long while, I'm happy.


	8. Night 9

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. _

Warning- Slight lime scene. Very light. Hardly anything.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

****

Night 9

I look down at my watch for the 600th time. I made sure I was early today since I was late last night. It's 11:45. I groan. This night is going on for way too long. Then I see Malfoy coming down the hall. I frown. He's been glaring at me all day. All though Dark Arts, I could feel his eyes burning the back of my skull.

He stomps up to me. "It's nice to see you actually here tonight." he growls.

I roll my eyes. "Sod off, Malfoy. I fell asleep last night and as soon as I woke up, I ran down here." I snap. I fold my arms and shift my weight. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"You need to show me where Pansy goes at night."

I nod and we start down the hall. There is a really awkward silence in-between us. I look up at him. "Look I'm sorry that I didn't show up." I say.

"Shut up, Granger. I don't even care anymore." he growls.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah you do. Your still angry." I state.

He turns to me. "You know what, once I get Pansy, I wont even look your way. So really this is pointless that your trying to 'buddy-buddy' with me. I don't need a fucking a Mudblood for a friend." He growls.

For some reason, that really hit home. It hurts. I look down at my feet and fight back…tears. I must be getting ready to start my fucking period cause I'm getting all emotional over what Malfoy has to say.

I can feel his eyes on me. "Are you alright?" he asks.

I nod. "Let's just get this bloody thing over with."

"Well you do know, I'll need you after this Saturday still."

I look up at him. "NO! I'm done! I don't want to help you anymore!" I snap.

He glares at me. "Does it look like I care what you want?" he snaps. I don't say anything but I keep my stare up. We stand like that for a few moments before Malfoy looks away and scoffs. "Come on. We have to go steal Pansy's clothes."

I nod and we begin to walk down the hall some more. I walk up to the classroom and point to it. "Here it is." I whisper.

Malfoy peaks inside and sighs. "No one's in here." he says.

We walk inside and look around. Ew everything's dusty and covered up. "How grotesque. They actually shag on this dirty floor?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

Malfoy turns to me and grins. He pins me against a dirty table. "I know I would." he says, his voice icy.

I push him away. "Don't touch me." I snap. I dust off my arse. Damnit Malfoy. I hear footsteps coming close. I grab Malfoy and we hide under a table that has a sheet covering it. I shudder. It's infested with bugs I never seen. I begin to pull out my wand when Malfoy stops me.

"Hey now, put that away." he whispers. "What if they walk in and see a big flash of light?"

"But the-"

Malfoy rolls his eyes. "Grow up. Your 16 years old. Bugs wont hurt you." He snaps.

I scoot closer to him. I'm such a pussy. Malfoy snickers and puts his arm around me. I scoot ever closer staring at the bugs. God I'm acting like Ron. I hear the door creak open and I tense. He peaks out from under the sheet quickly. He nods at me, confirming that its Parkinson.

I hear kissing sounds. "Merlin I love you." I hear Parkinson breathe.

I look over at Malfoy and he's closing his eyes. His hands have balled into fists. Then something slides under the table. Her skirt. Malfoy picks it up and hold it up to his nose. I eye him. He's a freak! He hands it to me and I nod. He peaks under the cloth when we hear sucking noises. He looks over at me and points at me to look at them. I lift a corner of the cloth up to see what the two where doing. I see the third year eating Parkinson out.

I shoot back up. I glare at Malfoy. He doesn't seem fazed. His eyes are glazed over and he's breathing heavy. The arm around me is creeping around me. His hand is now on my thigh. I suck in air and pull his hand off.

He leans down and in the dust he writes with his finger, 'Maybe for a gift of thanks, I'll do the same thing to you that guy is doing to her.'

My eyes widen and erase the message. I hear Parkinson moan loudly. Malfoy groans in my ear. In the dust I write, 'I'm not going to "help you" out.'

He responds with, 'I don't care. I'm going to help myself.' When his hands go into his pants, my eyes widen. He pulls himself out of his pants and begins to wank off! I watch Malfoy as he moves his hand up and down his cock. As Parkinson's moans rise, his hand goes faster. I feel myself grow wet, but I don't care. The sight in front of me is possibly one of the best things I've seen in a long time. It's a shame it's Malfoy.

I peak from under the sheet to see Parkinson straddling the third year, her hips moving up and down. I can tell in his and her face that their both close. I look over at Malfoy. He's got sweat on his forehead and pre-come flowing out of the tip of his cock. For some reason, I have this sudden desire to wipe the sweat off his forehead. I run my hand on his forehead and wipe my hand off on his robe. He groans and comes onto his hand. His groan gives me butterflies and I have to close my eyes to keep myself calm.

I hope they didn't hear that. I pull my wand out and point it at Parkinson. I whisper, "Petrificus Totalus."

"What the hell!" The third year yells. "Who is that!"

I point my wand at him and say the same spell. He freezes up and lays back down. I smirk. I haven't used that spell since first year. Malfoy says a cleaning spell and we climb out from under the table. I look around for Pansy's shirt and robe.

I look over at Malfoy and he grabs her clothes. We run out of the room and down the hall. Malfoy hands me her clothes. "Here you go." he says. I notice he has a bounce in his step.

"Wow, if your always this nice after coming, you should wank off in-between classes." I joke.

He glares at me. "Don't ruin my high, Granger." he says.

"Sorry."

I sniff Parkinson's clothes and gag. "Ew! Does she wash her clothes? They smell horrible!" I say, loudly.

Malfoy grabs her clothes and brings them up to his nose. He inhales and sighs. "I love that smell." he says.

I gag. We walk in silence for a bit before it hits me. "Um, were just going to leave them stiff and naked in that room?" I ask.

Malfoy rolls my eyes. "You act like I haven't thought about that yet. I told Blaise to meet me later on tonight and where going to 'stumble' upon them." he says.

I smirk. "So what's the plan for the rest of the week?" I ask. I'm actually starting to like this plan. It's sort of fun. It's fun being evil, oddly.

He looks down at me. "You need to learn how to act like Pansy." he says.

I roll my eyes. "That's easy. Be a slutty bitch." I say.

He glares at me. "Shut up, Granger. It's more complex than that." he snaps.

I roll my eyes and look at my watch. 12:50. My eyes widen. Where has the time gone? "When do you have to meet up with Zabini?" I ask.

"One. Why?"

"You've got ten minutes to go meet up wit him."

He smacks his forehead. "Damnit. Well, I'll see you around. If you lose them clothes, I will hurt you." he says.

"And then I'll have to sit though you wanking off while you listen to her shag her boyfriend." I say. "Trust me, I never want to have to sit though another thing like that ever again."

He smirks. "I know you got off to it." he says.

I roll my eyes but I feel my cheeks grow hot. I don't think he notices cause he taps my head and takes off down the hall. I look at these smelly clothes. What the hell do I do with these?


	9. Night 10

_  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. I just fuck with the characters. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Night 10**

I walk down to Slytherin dungeons, looking around and making sure no one is going to attack me. Malfoy told me to meet him down here tonight. Fucking prat is probably going to have is friends hex me or something. I stay close to the staircase, just to make sure that if I see anything weird, I can get out of here as quick as I can. I see the Slytherin prince standing in the middle of the hallway, looking at the stairs.

I jog towards him and he smirks. "Are you scared of the hallways down here?" he taunts.

I glare at him. "Why do we have to meet down here tonight?" I ask.

He pulls me, by the arm, to an abandoned classroom. He jiggles the handle.

"Damn. It's locked tonight."

He pulls out his wand and whispers, "Alohomora." The door clicks open and he yanks me inside.

I glare at him. "What the bloody hell are we doing?" I ask.

He smirks. "I'm going to teach you how to act like Pansy." He says.

I roll my eyes. You've got to be kidding me. I sit down on a desk and cross my legs. "Ok then. Teach me." Malfoy looks at me like he wants to eat me up or something. His eyes are dark and he's staring at me. Then it hits me. "I didn't mean that to be seductive!"

He smirks. "Sure you didn't. We all know, deep down, you're a frisky bad girl." he says.

I roll my eyes. "In your dreams." I shoot at him.

"Every single night."

I softly gasp at that. My stomach gains butterflies. That is so gross! That perverted, dirty little-

"Your sitting all wrong."

I'm ripped out of my thoughts. "What?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "Your not sitting right. Uncross your legs and spread them a little. Pansy sits like…well…a slut." he says.

I uncross my legs and spread them just a bit. "Like this?" I ask.

He grins, his eyes not leaving my lower torso. "Yup." he says. After a few moments, he looks up at me with this evil but lovable look in his eyes.

"So, what is next, Malfoy, now that I've mastered how to sit." I ask, my words dripping in sarcasm.

He groans. "Oh yeah. You have to call me…Draco. Pansy has never called me by Malfoy." He says, unhappily.

I smirk. Oh this is going to be good. "So DRACO…"

"Don't use my first name unless you have to!" he barks at me, glaring.

I sigh and lean back, resting my upper weight on my arms. "What's next?" I ask.

He walks up to me to the point that my knees are touching his legs. I feel myself oddly become nervous and excited and I mentally yell at myself for it. Come on now, Hermione. He's Malfoy for Merlin's sake! "Ok, the next thing you need to do is to reach your inner Slytherin self." he says.

I look at him like he's lost his mind. "What?" I ask, with no tone in my voice.

"You need to think evil to be Pansy. She's cruel and she doesn't care. She laughs at you when you're a fool." he explains.

"So then why do you want to be with her?" I ask. He wants someone who's going to hurt him. That's really bright.

He shrugs. "Did you ask to fall in love with the lamest and weakest full blood wizard to ever live?" he asks.

"Hey! Ron may be a bit of a wuss, but at least he can face his fears." I snap.

He glares at me. "Are you calling me a pussy or something, Granger, cause I'll hex your little arse." he growls, grabbing for his wand. I glare at him, but I don't say a word. He lets go of his wand. "That's what I thought."

I sigh. "So how do I find my 'inner Slytherin?'" I ask.

"Simple. Think of something so mean but it amuses you and can make you laugh." he says

I nod and close my eyes. Something mean but is also funny…"Um how about this." I start, keeping my eyes shut. "I cut off a piece of a girl's long hair and watch her walk around like that."

He sighs stressfully. "That's not that evil. That's stupid shit first years do." he says.

My mind wanders off to Ron. What if he had a girlfriend?…"Ok what if Ron's girlfriend fell down a flight of stairs and I watched her break her nose. And laughed. And walked away." I say.

I open my eyes and see Malfoy snicker. "Your on the right track." he says.

I think some more. "What if I pushed Ron's girlfriend into a burning caldron and laughed?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "Could you get away from the Weasel's girlfriend scenarios? That's not evil. That's just jealousy and rage." he says. "It has to be random and not about revenge."

I sigh. "I don't know then." I say, in defeat.

Malfoy smacks his forehead with his hand. "Oh for Merlin's sake! Its not complicated! Evil is hexing someone just for kicks. Or laughing at someone who's being killed for no apparent reason. And if you know them but you don't already have negative feelings towards them, then you laugh harder." He says. "I didn't know this was going to be this hard for you."

I look down at Malfoy's stomach. Hm. I never realized how skinny he is. He's a fucking twig! "Well I would of thought of that if I didn't have so much pressure on me." I snap.

"There is no pressure!" he yells.

Were silent for a moment. "So what do I have to learn next?" I ask.

He lifts my head up, roughly and stares down into my eyes. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?" he asks.

My cheeks begin to burn and I rip my eyes away from his. "I'm not going to have to kiss him, am I?" I ask, my stomach turning into knots. "I-I don't want to have to kiss a third year."

"Shut up, Granger." he growls. "You might actually enjoy it."

I look up, my face very nervous. "Do I need to go practice how to kiss?" I ask.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" he asks, again. I don't answer. He smirks. "So Granger's never kissed someone other than her parents. Why does this not surprise me?"

I glare at him. "Leave me alone! I have more things to worry about other than sticking my tongue down some boys throat and hoping I'm skilled with it!" I snap.

Then the next thing I know, Malfoy's lips are on mine. My eyes widen, but I don't push him away. He snakes his tongue into my mouth and I feel my body react to it. I can feel my damp panties as I spread my legs and Malfoy places himself in-between them. His hands rest on my waist and he pulls me closer to him. His tongue slides over mine and I do the same to his. I wrap my arms around his neck. For some reason, I feel like I need to feel every bit of his body pressed against mine.

My stomach is doing flip flops and I feel goosebumps cover my body. As I try to mimic Malfoy's tongue, I'm trying to keep from breaking the kiss and screaming at him that he's disgusting. I feel his hands on my back slide a bit under my shirt and tickle my back. I gasp and jolt closer to him. I suck on his tongue and he groans. I always imagined that his salvia would taste sour and bitter, but he doesn't. He tastes…pure.

Malfoy breaks the kiss and lets go of me. I'm looking at him like he's lost his mind. He's breathing heavier and his eyes are glazed over. "W-Why did you stop?" I ask.

He laughs. "I just needed to see if you knew how to kiss. Apparently, you don't." he says. My jaw drops and I glare at him. "But don't feel too bad. Pansy isn't that good either."

He steps away from me and smirks. "If you could, see yourself out the door and out of these hallways." he says and walks out of the room.

My jaw is still hanging open. I'm all hot and bothered and told that I'm a shitty kisser. (Well that wasn't apparent.) I close my legs and hop off the table. I leave the room and head back up to Gryffindor tower. On my way back, I see Ron walking by himself. I smirk. I've got an experiment…

I walk up to him. "Hello, Ronald." I say, trying to sound slick.

"Hello Herm. What's up?" he asks.

Before he could think or move away, I reach up and kiss him roughly. I don't use tongue, but I'm trying my best to keep it heated. My arms are around his neck and I'm pressed up against him. I feel Ron wrap his arms around my waist and grab my arse. I can feel him harden on my stomach. There's no butterflies in my stomach and I'm bored with kissing him. I feel absolutely nothing! I push him away.

He looks at me like I've lost my mind. "W-What was that for!" he asks, breathing heavy.

But I don't stick around. I walk off, my mind filled with confusion. I walk down to a empty hallway and sit against the wall. I pull my knees up to me. When Malfoy kissed me, I had never been that turned on in my life. I had never desired to be pressed up against someone and kissed until I exploded. But when I just kissed Ron, I hadn't felt the same desires as I did with Malfoy.

How can someone I love with all my heart not turn me on and someone I hate with a burning passion…ok someone I dislike, turn me on so much? I rest my head on my knees. I'm one warped girl.


	10. Night 11

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter._

oooooooooooooooo

**  
Night 11****  
**

I sit down on the cold floor. I sigh. Ron did not leave me alone at all today. "Why did you kiss me last night?" "Why are you ignoring me?" "Was I good?" I roll my eyes. He can be so annoying.

Malfoy comes up to me, grinning. I look up at him, my eyebrows raising. "Why are you all 'smiley' tonight?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I guess I'm happy that I'm finally going to go through with my plan." he says.

"Well I'm happy for you." I say, gloomily.

Malfoy sits next to me. "What's got your knickers in a bunch, Granger?" he asks.

"Ron."

He groans. "Will you give up with that wanker!" he asks, hopelessly.

"I will when you give up on Parkinson." I say. He glares at me. "And besides, it's not about that in particular."

"Wanna fill me in on this?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No. You know I'll find a way to get it out of you."

I shrug. He's got a point. He'll pin me on the floor or against a wall. I shake out of my thoughts before it becomes "X-Rated." I've become such a little pervert since I've started talking to Malfoy. "Well, last night, I kissed Ron and I'm not so sure if that was such a good idea." I explain.

Malfoy yells out in disgust. "Ew, Granger! Please tell me it was after ours in the classroom. Cause if I sucked in Weasel spit-"

"Your fine. It was after."

He lets out a stressful sigh. "Don't scare me like that." he growls.

"Doesn't it bother you that you sucked in a half-blood's saliva? I mean, I could 'make you impure' or something along them lines." I mock.

He smirks. He leans down to my ear and whispers, "Let's just say, you're a bit hotter than other Mudbloods."

I feel my body become turned on and I blush at that fact. Chills are covering my body. I hate being so inexperienced. "ANYWAY back to Ron…" I say, loudly, trying to ignore the fact that I want Malfoy to kiss the living hell out of me.

"So, is Weasel a better kisser than me? Or is your opinion biased?" Malfoy asks.

I stay quiet. He really doesn't want me to answer that one. He'll laugh at me and I'll get my feelings hurt. I think I've grown attached to the git.

"Come on, Granger. I want to know if I should work on my skills or not."

I bite my lower lip and mumble, "Your better."

"What was that? I missed that. Speak up."

"You heard me. Don't be such a wanker."

He smirks. "No, I think you need to stop mumbling and speak louder." he says.

"Your better than Ron." I say a bit louder than last time.

"What was that? You need me to kiss you again because you don't remember, is that what you said?"

I'm glaring at him. "I think you want to kiss me again." I say, a matter-a-factly.

Then what he does surprises me. Malfoy pins me onto the floor. He straddles me. "Is that a problem, Granger?" he asks, lustily and looking me straight in the eyes.

My jaw is open and I can not speak. Did…Did Malfoy, Draco "future Death Eater" Malfoy, ask if he could kiss me! "I-I dunno." is all I can manage to say. My stomach is in knots and my heart is beating really fast. I'm sure I'm flushed. He bends his face down so that his lips are less than half a centimeter away from mine.

Right when I think Malfoy's going to kiss me, he begins to laugh. Hard. "Oh Merlin, that face is classic!" he says, rolling off of me. I sit up, my face burning. Oh my. I've never been this embarrassed in my life. As that fucking wanker laughs at me, I huff and pull my knees up to my chest. He wipes the tears from his eyes and I fight back mine. "I'm sorry, Granger. I had to do it."

"Sod off, you fucking prat." I growl.

He looks at me, very confused. "Are you actually mad at me!" he asks.

"Why do you care!" I snap. "You must get off to embarrassing people."

He eyes me. Then he smirks very evilly. "You wanted me to kiss you, didn't you?" he asks.

My stomach knots again and I feel tense again. "No way. Your grotesque." I lie. If I could just look him in the eye and say that…

He scoots in so close to me that where almost touching. "Your frisky, aren't you?" he asks, his voice low and quiet.

Just his words cause me to become aroused all over again. I have to close my eyes to fight back the urge to moan. "I'm…fine." I try to say unfazed, but it comes out very breathily. I squirm and I can feel how damp my knickers are.

"You don't sound very 'fine,' Hermione." he says, his voice husky and when he says my name, it's very airy. I do gasp at this. I love the way my name sounds coming from his mouth. Especially like that! 

His fingers reach up and begin to lightly touch my neck. My eyes roll back into my head and I let out a little whimper. My skin feels in flames wherever his fingers touch. I'm going to explode or something! I need more. I wonder what his lips would feel like on my neck. I hope I find out soon.

"S-Stop." I say, not looking at him. If I know Malfoy, he won' t stop if you ask. And trust me, I do not want him stopping any time soon.

"Am I making you unconvertible?"

"Kinda."

He snickers and scoots back. "Damn, I got you twice in one night! You make it too easy, Granger." he says.

I glare at him. "Ugh! Your such a fucking arsehole!" I bark, angrily. I stand up. "Don't meet up with me tomorrow."

He looks up at me. "Why?"

"I have to do prefect duties with Ron. Wait, do come around. I know he'll get you at least two weeks detention if your out." I growl.

He groans. "Pull the tampon out of your vagina." he grumbles. "I was just fucking with you."

"Sod off, Malfoy. I'll see you on Friday."

I stomp off down the hallway, angry and depressed as hell. I'm so getting him back for this.


	11. Night 12

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter._

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Night 12**

"Am I a good kisser?"

I've been with Ron 15 minutes and I'm about to strangle him. "I thought my opinion didn't matter to you?" I snap.

Ron rolls his eyes. "Mione, knock it off. You're my best friend. Of course your opinion counts." he says. "Now tell me, am I good kisser."

"Will you shut up about it!"

"Yes."

I sigh. Should I tell him the truth? I look up at the red head and he's looking at me like I'm about to give him an answer of if he's aloud to live or not. "You were fine."

"YES!"

We finally begin to walk in peace. I sigh in bliss.

"Will you tell me why you kissed me?"

ARUGH! "Ron! You told me you where going to shut up about it!" I say.

"I thought you meant just about that question."

I groan. "I really don't want to talk about it." I admit.

"Please?"

I look up at Ron and he has these puppy dog eyes and his lower lip sticking out. I feel my heart swell and I grind my teeth. FIGHT IT, HERMIONE! I look away and then I hear him make a whimpering sound.

"Pweeeeeeeeese?"

I feel my heart bursting with love. Merlin, why does he have to be so damn cute? I sigh and walk over to the wall. I plop down and motion Ron to sit next to me. The red head sits down and scoots in close to me.

"Ok, fill me in."

I bite my lower lip. "I only kissed you because it was an experiment." I say. "I wanted to compare something."

Ron looks at me. "An experiment?"

I nod.

His eyes fill with anger. "Well what was this 'experiment?'" he snaps.

"I wanted to see if I had the same feelings with you when I kissed you as I did with someone else." I admit.

He looks at me. "Well did you find out everything you need to know?" he asks.

I nod again.

"Did you?"

I shake my head. I stand up. "Come on. Lets go find some bad kids." I say, trying to change the mood.

"NO! What did you find out?"

I roll my eyes and reach up and kiss him. His mouth was slightly open from speaking so I slide my tongue into his mouth. His hand reach around me and begin to rub my lower back. His tongue duels with mine and he grinds his erection against my stomach. I, yet again, am not aroused and I'm bored. I break the kiss and pull him down the hallway.

He's finally quiet.

I pull him down to the hallway that Parkinson and her third year 'hang out.' We walk down in silence. Once I hear the first loud moan, I turn to Ron, pretending to be shocked.

"Merlin's beard! D-Did you hear that?" he asks. I nod, in 'shock.' We continue to walk down the hall and closer to the classroom.

"Oh my!" I hear Parkinson yell in passion.

I mentally smirk. She is totally screwed. No pun intented. Ron and I jog down to the door and open it up. Ron turns away from the sight. I've already seen it once so it doesn't bother me. Parkinson screams and grabs her wand. She does a quick dressing spell for the both of them and stands up. The third year follows. He's pretty tall for a third year.

"What are you doing!" She screams at us.

"Shut up, Parkinson. You should have known this was going to happen." I say. I turn to Ron. "Could you take Parkinson to Snape. He should punish her pretty well."

Ron points to the third year. "What about him?"

"I'll deal with him."

Ron nods and grabs Parkinson. She glares at me. "I'm going to get you for this, Granger." she sneers. I roll my eyes.

As soon as Pansy and Ron are gone, I turn to the third year. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Lennon Alexander."

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you a half-blood?" I ask. He nods. "Someone in your family is a Beatles fan, aren't they?"

He nods again. "Are your parents muggles too?" he asks. I nod.

"Listen, I'm going to be really nice to you. I'm not going to turn you in. You seem like a very nice boy." I say.

His eyes widen. "Oh thank you!" he says, happily.

I look him in the eyes. "Just don't tell anyone I let you slide. Or things like this wont happen again." I say. I mentally scoff. If he actually thinks I'm going to slide every time, he's wrongly mistaken. He nods. "You can leave now."

The boy runs off and I smile. All I can hope for is that Pansy gets detention till Monday which gives Malfoy and me a chance to break the two up on Saturday and I can get my sweet revenge.


	12. Night 13

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter._

ooooooooooooooooo

**Night 13**

I walk down the hall to the 'spot.' I smirk. Malfoy's already there. I walk up to him and for some reason, he doesn't look too happy.

"Did you hear about Parkinson?" I ask.

He glares down at me. "Yes I did." he growls. "You fucked up the damn plan!"

I raise an eyebrow. "How!" I ask. I thought I did something good for a change!

"Well I was going to seduce Pansy while "you" broke it off with the third year." he yells.

"What's her punishment?"

"She's got detention for two weeks."

Then it hit me. "Oh Merlin. Does Lennon know?" I ask.

"Who?"

"Her third year boyfriend."

"How do you know his name?"

"I found out last night."

He nods.

"Wait if he knows, he won't show up tomorrow." I say. Malfoy nods. "SHIT!" Now what do we do?

"Well I've got a plan." he says, as if he can read my mind. I fold my arms and looks at him, awaiting. "I can always bully the brat to meet me somewhere. I don't show up, but "Pansy" gets out of detention early and goes off on him for getting detention and breaks it off with him."

I raise an eyebrow. "Wow. Your good at last minute ideas." I joke.

"Sod off, Granger."

I sigh and sit down. "Sorry I fucked up your '_master plan_.'" I grumble.

Malfoy sits down next to me. "It's ok." he says. He looks over at me. "Just next time, tell me the idea and I'll tell you if it's a good idea or not."

I nod. We sit in silence and it's peaceful. Malfoy yawns and lays his head down on my shoulder. I tense up and I feel my body become heated and aroused. I groan mentally. Does this shit ever change? "W-What are you doing?" I ask, the words quiet and hard to get out without sounding breathless.

"I'm tired and I'm laying my head down. Is that a problem?" he snaps. He wraps an arm around my waist. I gasp. He looks up at me with a face filled with confusion. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing." I squeak out. Calm down, girl. It's just Malfoy. Just mean, rude, stupid Malfoy. So how the bloody hell does he turn me on like no other guy can? I look down at him and I see his blue eyes. They make me shudder. But it's not because I'm disgusted.

Merlin beard. I think I'm attracted to Malfoy.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Doing what? Resting my head down on your shoulder? I thought I cleared this up?"

"No…" I start. I sigh. He'll make fun of me and I'll be able to live this down. "Nevermind."

He rolls his eyes before closing them. Then I feel his fingers sliding under my shirt. I gasp loudly this time. I look down to see him grinning. The tips begin to tickle the skin before sliding upward. I push him off.

"Arsehole!" I growl.

He begins to snicker. "Come on now, Granger." he says in this sickly sweet tone.

"If you want Parkinson so fucking bad, why do you…" I stop quickly.

Malfoy raises an eyebrow and comes close to me. He hovers my body. It's pretty pathetic that I'm still so short that his upper body can still hover over mine. He looks into my brown eyes. "What were you gonna say…Hermione?" he asks, my name very silky on his lips.

Goosebumps cover my body and my tits begin to harden. My breathing increases. I pull my robe over my chest and fold my arms. I begin to squirm. "Why do you tease me like this?" I ask, softly.

He tilts his head and his lips ghost over mine. "I love seeing you flustered." he whispers, huskily.

His words rip though me and I feel myself grow wet. I lick my lips in anticipation. I want to kiss him but I don't want to cave. This is his decision. He presses his lips against mine. But he doesn't deepen it nor does he stay long. He breaks quickly and pulls away. He licks his own lips. His eyes are glazed and he's panting slightly.

He stands up and sighs. "I have to go. Meet me in the classroom where I gave you the lessons of being Pansy tomorrow." he says quickly. Before I could say a word, he's down the hallway. I raise my eyebrow. Odd.


	13. Night 14

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.  
ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**  
Night 14**

I walk down to the old abandoned classroom, excited and very nervous. My stomach is in knots and I don't think I can walk any faster without it becoming running. I get to get back at Parkinson, who is a bloody wench, and Malfoy, for teasing the hell out of me for 2 weeks.

I walk into the classroom to see Malfoy already there. He's looking into a cauldron. I guess that's where the Polyjuice potion is in. "Hey, I'm here." I say, shutting the door and casting a locking spell.

Malfoy looks over at me. He frowns. "Why aren't you in "your" Slytherin clothing?" he asks.

I mentally smirk but I keep a straight face. Part one of my payback. "I figured it would be a bit suspicious if I was walking around in Slytherin clothing, so I decided to wait." I say.

He nods. "Good thinking, Granger." he says. I pull out the clothes and I begin to take off my robe. His jaw drops. "Your going to do it here!"

I look at him and smirk. I take off my tie. "What's wrong with right here? It doesn't bother you, does it?" I taunt, now starting to unbutton my shirt. Even though I'm starting at the bottom, I can see in his face, he's getting uneasy.

His eyes haven't left my hands. I'm reaching closer to the top and I see that his chest is now noticeably rising and falling. I finally reach my destination and pull off the shirt. I set my shirt on my robe and grab Parkinson's shirt. Malfoy's eyes are glazed over. I bite my lower lip and I look down his body. What I see makes me start to feel unconvertible. Malfoy's got an erection.

I quickly put on Parkinson's shirt, my face red. I button it up and grab her tie. Ok, calm down girl. It's alright. Don't panic. That just means your plan is working. I look down and groan. Partly from being aroused and partly of the realization that I still have to change skirts. I look down at my feet. I can still feel Malfoy's eyes on me. I unzip my skirt and slip it off.

I hear Malfoy softly groan.

I stop what I'm doing and look up. He's walking towards me and I quickly pull up Parkinson's skirt. I zip it up but it doesn't stop Malfoy from lifting up the front of my skirt and seeing my panties some more. I push him away, softly. He doesn't move nor does he stop looking down. My breathing increases and my stomach is doing flip flops.

"Green and lacy? Hermione Granger wears green, lacy panties?" he breathes into my ear, huskily.

I back away and smooth down the skirt. It's really tight around my waist. I always thought I was skinny! "W-When am I meeting up with Lennon?" I ask, trying to release the tension in-between us.

He looks down at my watch. "In a few minutes. Oh and your meeting him in the same spot him and Pansy go." he says. He grabs my wrist and takes off my watch. He slips it into his pocket. "We can't take a chance that he notices your watch."

I nod. "Yeah." I say, quietly. I'm so freaking aroused that I can't even think of words right now! What the bloody hell did he do to me!

We walk over to the potion and he grins. "Oh, Granger, I must say; you look good in Slytherin robes. You look good in green." he says, pouring the goopy liquid into a cup. He hands it to me.

"Thanks?"

I hold my nose and tilt my head back. I down the potion in 5 seconds flat. I make disgusted noises. "Blegh! That is so grotesque!" I yell. My stomach begins to gurgle and I feel like I'm going to vomit. I collapse to my knees and close my eyes. Keep it down!

Then I have the familiar feeling of changing flow through my body. I look at my hands. Not furry, but my nails are longer. My brown curly hair that's in my face changes to straight black hair. I feel my waist become skinner and the skirt is not cutting into me anymore. My legs feel like their growing longer too. When I don't feel strange anymore, I stand up. Hey! I'm almost as tall as Malfoy now! Wow, is she really that tall?

I look up at Malfoy and his eyes are wide and in shock. "Oh Merlin, I must be horrific."

He shakes his head. "You need to sound more like Pansy." he says.

I stand there a moment and try to imagine how she talks. "Is this it, Malfoy?" I ask.

"Call me Draco in that voice."

"Ok, is this is…Draco?" I ask in the same voice, but I say his name more sexily.

He closes his eyes and bites his lower lip. "Yeah. That's it." he says and sighs. His eyes open and pushes me out into the hallway. "Meet me back here and tell me all about it." he says and shuts the door.

I huff and stomp off down the hall. I see Zabini and he waves at me. "Oy, Pansy! Come here!" he says. I tense. Here goes nothing. I walk over to him and stand in front of the dark haired boy. I stand awkwardly and he looks at me strangely. "You ok?"

I nod. "Yeah. What's up?" I ask, trying my best to keep the voice I have.

"Draco's acting weird." he says.

I raise an eyebrow. "How so?" I ask, curious.

"Well he's never in the dungeons at night anymore and he's constantly blabbing on about that mudblood Granger." he says.

I keep a straight face but on the inside, I'm bursting with confusion and…happiness? "Maybe he's just in revenge mode or something." I say.

Zabini shakes his head. "I don't think so. I think he's got a thing for her." he says. A THING!

"Blaize, I think your bloody crazy. Now if you excuse me, I need to go." I snap and walk down the hall.

"Oh! Watch out for Mudblood! She's everywhere it seems." he jokes. Oh that's right. I caught her with Lennon. I mentally smirk.

I turn around. "Sod off!" I growl and I run down the hall.

Damnit Zabini! My potions going to wear off soon! I run down to the classroom and walk in. I see Lennon sitting on the dusty tabletop. "I wasn't expecting you!" he says, his eyes wide and a smile forming onto his face.

I force a smile. "Who where you expecting?" I ask.

"Your buddy, Malfoy." he says, unhappily.

"Draco?" I ask, raising an eyebrow trying to pretend curious. I hate to say it, I could care less.

He nods. "The arsehole wants to kick my arse!" he growls.

I shake my head. "He won't kick your arse." I inform. But I'm going to kick your arse, emotionally. He hops off the table and walks over to me. He leans over, his face getting closer to mine. Oy! No way, mate! I press against his shoulders. "Len, don't." I whisper, my eyes half open. Boy, I've seen too many sappy muggle movies.

He looks down at my lips, lustily. "Why not?" he asks, quietly.

I sigh. Time to act. "I don't think this is going to work out." I say, not looking him in the eyes. I wonder if that's too un-Pansy. She's a bitch and that seems too nice.

He stops trying to kiss me. He stands up straight. "What?"

I look up at him, glaring. "I don't want you anymore. You don't mean a damn thing to me." I growl. "And besides, I only needed you for a shag, and you weren't even good at that!"

Lennon's eyes fill with hurt and I can tell that I've just crushed his world. I feel bad for him! I keep up my glare though. "But…I don't get it." he squeaks out.

I laugh, evilly. "What's there not to get! It's over. That means I don't want to be involved with you!" I say. Boy, he sure is taking this hard. "Which means, don't try to talk to me. Don't look at me. And most of all, don't meet up with me. I don't want to see you ever again."

He collapses to the ground and I roll my eyes. I can hear him sob. "But I love you!" he cries.

"Pathetic." I growl and walk out.

I run down the hall as fast as I can. I still have to go finish my payback with Malfoy before my potion wears off. I run back down to the Slytherin hallways. I walk once I'm in front of the classroom. I sigh and walk in.

"Draco? Are you in here?" I ask, still talking like Pansy.

He turns around and looks at me. "P-Pansy!" he asks.

"Who else would it be?"

He shakes his head. "How did you know I was in here?" he asks.

"I watched you come in here before I had to go to detention." I say and I smoothly walk over to him. "So, what are you doing in here?"

He shrugs. "Wouldn't you like to know." he says with an evil smirk.

I stand in front of him and I reach over. I grab his neck and roughly pull him in for a kiss. I slide my tongue inside his mouth and dominate the kiss. His tongue slides against mine and I feel his arms wrap around my waist. Then I feel the skirt begin to feel tight on me. Shit! I'm changing. Better speed up the pace.

He pulls me against him and he moves us towards the wall. He presses me hard against the cold bricks. I moan out in pleasure. My pussy is tingling and I'm craving something. I can't figure out what though. I reach in-between us to feel him growing hard. He groans and presses his lips against mine. I like this. I never knew this side of me ever existed. I unzip his trousers and snake my hand inside. I feel his cock and I wrap my hand around it. I squeeze it and I cause him to gasp. I feel butterflies back in my stomach.

"Merlin…"

His head rests against my shoulder and he begins to pant as I run my hand up and down the shaft. He presses his lips back against mine. His tongue is darting in and out of my mouth and he snakes a leg in-between my legs. I press myself against his thigh and begin to rub some of this ache I have away. As he kisses me, I notice that I'm shrinking.

He breaks the kiss and opens his eyes. I feel the straight hair turn frizzy and I feel my face change. "Gran-" he starts but I don't let him finish. I kiss him again and squeeze his erection. He gasps and pushes away.

"What in Merlin's name is going on!" he asks.

I look away and shrug. "Dunno."

He's looking at me, very confused. He stands there a few moments taking in what just happened. I stand there, ashamed in myself. "Are you ok?" he asks. I shake my head and sigh.

"Do you want to stop?"

I look up at him, holding my breath. I shake my head again. He pulls me back against him and I gasp. He presses his lips against mine once more, only this time, instead of it being rough and hard, it's soft and slow.

I break the kiss. "No, I want it rough. Don't go all soft on me just cause I'm-"

He shuts me up when he bends down and bites my neck. I yelp and get on my tippy toes for more. I wrap my arms around his neck and I tangle my hand in his soft, shaggy, blond hair. I feel us fall back against the wall again. His tongue flicks a few times over the bite before sucking hard on it. I gasp and my eyes roll back into my head.

His hands travel down my back to my arse. He grabs it and I yelp. I hear him snicker. I reach behind myself and pull his hands off. They travel around to the front of me. Then I feel one of his hands on my leg. I moan loudly and I feel heat flow through body.

His hand creeps up my leg, slowly and causes me to whimper. He finally lets go of the skin on my neck and looks into my eyes. His eyes are dark and filled with desire. "I want in." he breathes, huskily.

I look up at him, panting and confused. Then I felt his hand slip into my panties. I yelp in shock. I want to come up with something witty to say, but my mind feels like it's become a puddle of mush. "Ok" is the only thing I can think of to say.

I feel two fingers rub the lips of my pussy before spreading them to rub my clit with his thumb. "Malfoy!" I yell out in passion.

"Draco. Please call me Draco."

I nod and I hold onto him tightly. My legs feel like their about to give out. Then he moves his hand down to my opening and I feel a finger slip inside. I hiss. I see his neck and I bite down onto it.

"New to even this, huh?"

I nod.

"Want me to stop?"

"No. Just…be easy with it."

He nods and moves slowly. It still hurts! I bite his neck hard again. "Hermione…" he moans softly into my ear.

My name coming from his mouth like that makes my pussy twitch. I feel myself tighten around his finger. He moans again. His thumb begins to rub my clit again. I quit biting on him to moan his name against his neck. "Faster, Draco." I pant and he begins to quickly move his finger in and out of me.

His other hand slides under my shirt. Wherever his hand touches, a trail of heat is left. He slips the hand into my bra and he squeezes one of my breast. I feel my back arch and my chest presses against his. This indescribable excellent feeling washes over my body. "DRACO!" I cry out in passion as this feeling flows through my body.

My body goes limp against Mal…Draco and I begin to twitch. Oh Merlin. I think I just had my first orgasm. He lifts my chin and kisses me softly. I'm still tight around his finger. As I relax, I feel myself loosen the grip on him. He brings his finger up and I see it covered with my cum. Then he sticks it into his mouth.

My eyes widen. "Ew!" I yell in disgust.

He shakes his head. "Yum." he breathes. He noisily sucks on his finger. When he's done, he pulls his finger out, looks at it, and rubs it onto Parkinson's robe.

Then it hit me. "Um, do I-"

"Don't do it if you don't want to, Hermione."

Then I relised, he's been calling me by my first name the whole time. "You…You called me Hermione!" I say in shock, pointing at him.

He rolls his eyes. "Wouldn't it be a bit awkward to call you by your last name fingering you, let alone afterwards?"

I blush. "Sorry. It sounded weird coming from you." I say.

I look down in-between us. He's got a hard-on and I'm sure he wants me to return the favor. "Don't do it if your not ready." he says.

I sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Why!"

I look away, my cheeks turning red again. "Cause-"

"Cause you don't want to jack me off or blow me!" he asks, dumbfounded. I can't even look him in the eyes I'm so embarrassed. He lifts my chin and places a kiss on my forehead. "I wouldn't want you to anyway. Well, not now at least."

I nod. He backs away from me and without the support of Draco's body, I collapse onto the floor. I knew it was going to happen.

"Woah, are you alright?" he asks. I nod. He smirks. "That must have been some orgasm, huh."

Wow. At anytime now, he can stop making me blush. I stand up but my legs are still a bit rubbery. He goes into his pocket and gives me my watch. I look down at it. 2:34. My eyes widen. "Damn, it's really late!" I say.

He shrugs. "It's not like we have class tomorrow or anything." he says.

I nod. "I got to get these clothes off of me. This skirt is so tight that it hurts." I admit.

"Can I watch?"

"NO!"

"So why did you do it in front of me earlier?"

I smirk, evilly. "I was trying to get into the Parkinson attitude." I lie. Like I'm really going to tell him why.

He nods slowly and sighs. "Well hurry up. I'll put the clothes in the commons before anyone wakes up." he says.

"Turn around." I say. He does and I do the same. I quickly change. I hand him the clothes and smile. "Here you go." I say, happily. Wow. If having an orgasm makes you this giddy afterwards, then I want more!

"Thanks, Hermione. And thanks for getting rid of what's-his-name." he says.

I nod. I blush. "Uh…thanks for the…um…" I stammer.

He begins to laugh. "Please." he says before leaning down and kissing me. "The pleasure was all mine."

He walks out of the room with this evil smile on his face. When the door shuts, I cast a silencing spell before squealing out in glee. Draco Malfoy likes me and I like him. A lot. And I don't even care.

But then it dawns on me. Wait a minute. I just helped him make Parkinson single. Now he's going to spend all of his nights with her. My heart feels like it's fallen to my feet. I feel tears fill my eyes. I just ruined my chances with Draco before I knew I had any.


	14. Night 15

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. _

**Night 15**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I groggily walk down the hall. Boy, it was some fucking day. I go to Mal…Draco and mine's "spot" and plop down. I pull my knees up close to my chest and lay my head down on them. I sigh stressfully. Today just sucked. I went down to breakfast to find out that my "buddy," Draco, left my a big arse hikkey on my neck.

Harry pointed it out as soon as I sat down. He pressed his pointer finger against it hard and said, "You've gotta hikkey." As soon as he did that, I grabbed my bagel and bolted out of the Great Hall. I went and hid out in the library the rest of the day.

I look at my watch. 11:54. I raise an eyebrow. Where's Malfoy? I look down the hall to see Ron walking around. I shoot up onto my feet. What in bloody hell is he doing?

"Ron?" I call down to him.

He looks up from his feet and smiles. I feel my heart swell. I love seeing him smile. He jogs down to me. "I've been looking for you." he says.

I fold my arms and smile. "Why would you want to see me?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Didn't see you at all today. I was getting worried."

I nod. "So, what's on your mind?" I ask.

He sighs as if he's been defeated. "Look, Harry told me." he says.

"About what?"

"Your hikkey."

I look away, blushing. Oh Merlin! I didn't want him to find out! So…what does he want me to say? 'Yeah, I went and fooled around with someone last night and the arsehole marked me, but really, I don't even like him like that?'

I begin to make a clicking sound with my mouth. There's this heavy feeling in the air and it's very unconvertible. I see out of the corner of my eye, Ron's hand coming towards me. I look up at him and take a step back.

"Can I at least see it?" he asks.

"Why are you caring all of a sudden!" I bark. "You've never liked me before! How come all of a sudden you've taken a liking to me now that I'm not on my knees waiting for you to come around?"

He shoves his hands into his pockets. "Well I'm just not…" he starts. His words begin to be mumbled and his face turns a bright red.

"RON! Speak up!"

"**I'M JEALOUS!**"

I stand there, very shocked. Jealous! Ron Weasley, the boy who plainly stated that didn't like me, is jealous! "How are you jealous?" I ask.

He looks away from me. "I don't even know. Ever since you kissed me that one night…" he says, trailing off again.

I look down at my watch. 12:12. I sigh. I guess Draco's going to start hanging out Parkinson at night. This feeling of dirtiness flows through my body. Especially down by my vagina. I begin to squirm.

"…open my eyes to see that I really truly care for you."

I look up. I didn't hear half of what Ron had to say, but that last part caught my attention. "What?" I ask, swallowing hard.

Ron grabs me and presses my body against his. He's looking down into my eyes, lustily. He gives me this soft smile. He tilts his head to the side and slowly brings his mouth closer to mine. Thoughts of Draco fill my brain and for some odd reason, I feel guilty. I know I shouldn't, but I do. Wait a tick! He's off probably shagging Parkinson's brains out and not even caring that he pretty much stood me up. Fuck him! I'm going with this.

I reach up and wrap my arms around Ron's neck. I close my eyes. I get onto my tippy toes and I close the gap in-between us. His lips are barley touching mine and his arms are loosely around my waist. It's as if he's afraid to kiss me too intensely. Were sixteen, pretty much adults, and he kisses me like he's a shy fourteen year old.

I mentally let out a stressful sigh. I press my lips harder against his and slide my tongue into his mouth. Then his arms tighten around me. Our tongues begin to fight for dominance. I can feel his hands creeping towards my arse and I break the kiss. I've just accepted the shitty fact that I'm just not sexually attracted to Ron. I can feel his erection on my stomach and that "dirty whore" feeling returns.

I press my forehead against his shoulder. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ron asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing." I mumble. Then something occurs to me. "Ron, how did you find me?"

"Ferret told me." he says.

I raise an eyebrow and pull back. "Malfoy?" I ask, curiously.

"How many boys do we call "Ferret" around here?"

"How did you know to ask him?" I ask.

He sighs. "He told me to come find you." he admits. "I thought it was some kind of set up or something."

Then I flash back to when we where outside last week. Draco said in return for helping him with Parkinson, he'd told me he'd help me with Ron. This feeling of regret fills me. This isn't fair! Now that I know that I was just lusting for Ron, I'm stuck with him.

I want Draco Malfoy.

I sigh in defeat. Maybe this is just how things are suppose to be. I look up at Ron, some part of me hoping that it's Malfoy just fucking with me and he'll transform from Ron to himself. I force a smile and kiss him softly. "Does this mean something?" I ask, hoping that he says no.

He kisses me again and he smiles. "I think so."

I look down at my watch. "Hey, it's getting late. Let's go back to the dormitories." I say.

Ron lets go of me and grabs my hand, locking it in mine. I feel a small part of my heart flutter. I know Draco would never do that. Merlin, I can be such a girl sometimes. "Ok." he says, simply and we walk down the hall.

I think I'm going to vomit.


	15. Night 16 and 17

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter._

Warning- I will now add SPOILERS to this story. Don't like it, too bad.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**  
Night 16 & 17**

I run down the hall, trying to get away from Ron. I think I liked him better when he was seeing Lavender. I go to my spot and plop down. I sigh stressfully. Why am I agreeing to stay with him?

I see Draco and Parkinson walking down the hall. She's clinging to him like a leech. I feel my heart fall to my stomach. I feel tears sting my eyes.

Malfoy smiles and sighs in bliss. He leans down and kisses her. My mouth drops a bit and I fight back a sob.

He holds her around the waist and he barley has to bend down to kiss her. I stand up and walk towards Gryfindor tower when I hear Parkinson say, "Ew! This hallway is infested with Mudbloods."

I look back at the couple with anger on my face. "Watch your mouth, Parkinson. I'll get you back into detention." I snap. I look up at Malfoy, hoping he doesn't see the pain in my eyes. "Go shag in some classroom or something."

I storm down the hall, hoping my sobs weren't that obvious.

oooo

Ron holds my hand, leading me down the hallway quickly. I've been bumming out since I saw Draco last night with Parkinson. She's that much of a slut to actually go out with someone right after finding out she was broke up with her boyfriend.

He pushes me against a wall and presses his body against mine. It reminds me of what Draco would do to me and I feel chills go up my body. Ron smirks at me and runs his hands up and down my sides.

"It looks like you need a pick me up." he says.

I shrug, looking away from him. "I need something." I say, plainly. I need Malfoy.

He smirks and tilts his head to the side. He leans down at presses his lips against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and go with the kiss. I've learned to pretend to be into the kiss perfectly. I hate kissing Ron. I'm just not feeling anything from him. Nothing whatsoever.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall and I open my eyes. I look around to see Draco coming down. He's alone too.

I smirk against Ron's lips. I press myself against his body and begin to get into the kiss. I feel Ron's erection against me. I reach down and begin to rub him.

He groans into my ear and I feel like I'm going to vomit.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. How lovely to see you two out and about."

I break away from Ron and face Malfoy. I smile. "Oh hi Malfoy. How the hell are you?" I sneer.

Ron glares at Draco. "Sod off, Malfoy. Don't you see where busy?" he growls.

"I see that." he says, darkly. "Weasel, I'm going to let you off easy. Get out of here before I call for McGonagall."

"What about Hermione?"

I look up at him, still smirking evilly. I can tell he's angry beyond reason. He looks over at Ron. "I've got a plan for her. If you don't get out of here, I'll do the same to you too."

Ron looks at me. He leans down and whispers, "I'll kill him if he hurts you." He stands up straight and to my surprise, he actually walked away.

As soon as the footsteps where gone, I turn back to Draco. "What are you going to do to me?" I ask.

Malfoy pushes me against the wall and pins me there. Memories of Saturday flow back into my mind and I feel chills all over my body. "What's going on in-between you and Weasel?" he asks.

I shrug. "What's with you and Parkinson?" I ask.

"I asked you first."

I look up at him and smirk evilly. "He's my boyfriend, I guess." I say. "You answer my question."

"Same thing."

I look into his blue eyes. Their dark like when he's aroused. It's so sexy. "So I guess where even." I say.

He shakes his head. "No, were not. Your using Weasel, aren't you?" he asks.

I look up at him, trying to hide my truth with disgust. "How could you say that! I am not using Ron. I like him a lot." I lie.

"Your lying!" he barks, his blond hair falling into his face. "I saw what happened. You weren't even into the kiss until you saw me. Then all of a sudden; your on him like you're a dog in heat."

I feel anger fill my body. "WHY DO YOU CARE!" I yell, trying to push him away.

His hand quickly covers my mouth. "Hush! Filch will hear you!" he hisses.

I pull his hand away. "Why do you care if I use Ron? It's none of your business who the fuck I date or use." I growl.

He's silent. He backs away from me. "It's not so much the using Weasel than…" he trails off. He looks away from me and begins to walk away. "I'll see you around."

My anger fades. "Wait come back!" I yell and I run up to him. "What where you mumbling?"

He sighs. "Just sod off, Hermione." he says and sulks off.

I call his name but he won't turn around. I stop after awhile. I sigh stressfully. Merlin, I wish I could figure that boy out.


	16. Night 18

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter._

Warning- I will now add SPOILERS to this story. Don't like it, too bad.

ooooooooooooooooooo

**Night 18****  
**

I'm sitting at the spot, alone. Ron's with Harry, doing Merlin knows what. I'm sure it's something stupid. And besides, I like the peace and quiet.

I sigh and look around. I don't see anyone. I lay down and close my eyes. I'm feeling very rejected tonight. I can't stop thinking about Draco. I can't let him go! It was just a few snog sessions.

So why can't I just leave it at that?

My hikkey still wont go away. Do you know how hard it is to forget about someone when every time you look in the mirror, you see that your marked by them. I've always thought of hikkeys as marking your territory. So did Draco mark me as his own?

I feel tears burn my eyes and I hold them back. I sniffle a bit and bite on my quivering lower lip. I've got to fight back the sobs. 

"Granger?"

I open my eyes and look up. Draco Malfoy is standing there. His eyes are filled with confusion. I sit up and wipe my eyes. I can't even at him.

He sits down next to me. "What is your problem?" he asks. I can tell he's trying to be nice about it.

"Nothing that I want to talk about."

I look over at him to see his eyes sort of angry. "Don't tell me that your crying over Weasel." he says, almost disgusted in me.

I shake my head. "No, it's not about Ron." I confirm. "I told you I don't want to talk about it."

He sighs stressfully and he pins me down on the floor. "Why do you always make me pin you down?" he asks. "You could always tell me without having to deal with this step."

Part of me wants to say, 'I like this step' but I hold back. I look up at him and I feel my heart flutter and die all at the same time. I feel something snap inside of me and I begin to sob.

"Woah, what is wrong!" he asks, sounding worried.

I shake my head and the tears still fall. "I can't…tell you." I sob.

What happens next shocks me. He reaches down and pulls me into his arms. "Hermione, please stop crying." he whispers into my ear. His arms are tight around me. "Please stop."

I begin to breathe deep and focus on something else. Once my crying stops, Draco lets go. I look up at him. "You called me Hermione again."

He smirks. "I guess I did."

I bite my lower lip again and push him away. "Why are you here comforting me?" I ask.

He looks away and he sighs. "I just came from Pansy and I noticed you laying here and I had a feeling something was wrong." he explains.

I feel my heart hurting all over again. "Just leave me alone." I say.

"Why?"

"I don't need your sympathy. You've got your girl and I've got my guy. It just so happens that my guy wasn't what I thought he was." I say.

"Hermi-"

I look over at him and look him straight in the eyes. "Stop calling me by my first name." I say. He stops. "Look, I understand that there is nothing in-between us. I got that. But don't make it worse."

"Make what worse!" he asks. I can tell he's very confused.

I shake my head. "Just don't come around me anymore." I say and I stand.

"Granger!"

I turn around and look at him. "Run back to your dormitories. I'm sure you've got someone waiting there for you." I sneer and walk away.


	17. Night 19

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter._

Warning- I will now add SPOILERS to this story. Don't like it, too bad.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Night 19**

_I press my lips against Draco's roughly. His arms are wrapped around me tightly and he's pressing my body against his. I part my lips and his velvety tongue enters my mouth. His hands slip under my shirt and tickle my lower back. I gasp and arch my back, pressing my chest against his._

"Draco…" I moan, breaking the kiss. I tangle my fingers in his soft, blond hair. I love running my fingers though his shaggy locks.

He pins me down on the floor and smiles. He bends down and kisses me again. His hands go in-between my legs and begins to rub my pussy. I moan again and I begin to squirm at his touch. His hand snakes into my panties and begins to tease my clit with a finger. I whimper and look up at him, lustily. He sighs in bliss. "So beautiful." he breathes.  


ooo

"Hermione?"

My eyes open to see Harry standing there. I look around. I'm in the common room. Not in the hallway. Damn. It was just a dream. My eyes widen and I hop out of the chair. "Oh Merlin! I've got to go! I've got prefect duties." I yell.

Harry snickers. "Relax. Ron's doing it for you." he says. "And besides, you need the sleep. Gin told me you only get 3 hours of sleep at night. Just rest."

I shake my head. "No, you don't understand. I have to do it." I say. Before Harry could say another word, I run out to the hall. I jog to my spot to see Draco and Ron yelling at one another.

"Malfoy! I've got prefect duties tonight! Hermione's got the night off." Ron yells. "She's been doing it every night for a week." Ron, it's been longer than that, luv.

"Bollocks! Granger and I had it tonight." Draco yells.

"When do you actually want to do duties with her!"

I sigh and run up to the two bickering boys. "Malfoy! Where the fuck where you?" I ask. "I've been looking for your fucking arse for an hour now."

Ron looks at me. "Hermione, go back to the dormitories and sleep. I'll watch the halls." he says.

I shake my head. "I've already been doing this for an hour and a half." I lie.

Ron raises an eyebrow. "How could you? I just left the dormitories 40 minutes ago." he says.

I blush. "I was being sarcastic." I say. I begin to push on Ron. "Come on, I'm already up and stuff so why don't you go back."

He eyes me and then Draco. "What the bloody hell is going on?" he asks.

"Nothing." I reply. Wow. This is getting super awkward.

Draco stares at me, smirking. "Granger, why don't you take the night off?" he says.

I look at him, forcing a glare. "Why? So you can tell Ron a bunch of bollocks?" I ask. I hope he understands that it was a code for 'what the fuck do you have up your sleeve?'

He rolls his eyes. "Your so paranoid, Granger. If I wanted to do that, I'd say something in front of you." he says.

"Oy! Just because your paranoid don't mean their not after you." I say.

Draco sighs, stressfully. "Just sod off!" he says. I can tell he's getting aggravated with me. He glares at me and I glare back.

Ron looks at me. "Mione, you really need the rest." he says, softly and comforting. "Your starting to get circles under your eyes."

"And I heard your precious grades are suffering." Draco taunts.

I bite my lower lip. Actually, I have a huge test in Defense Against the Dark Arts in two days and I've only studied for it for a total of 3 hours. That is super bad for me. Merlin. I sound like a fucking nerd. "Fuck you, Malfoy." I growl, realizing I'm falling out of character.

"A bit late, aren't you?" Draco says, his eyes locked on me. He has this odd thing in his eyes when he looks at me nowadays that never use to be there. "See, no sleep equals shitty reflexes."

I sigh in defeat. "FINE!" I yell. "I'll take the night off. But tomorrow, I'm doing it."

I turn around and begin to walk away when I hear, "Maybe on the way back you'll run into the guy who gave you that huge hikkey on the side of your neck!"

I freeze up. I flash back to Saturday. I turn a bright red and turn around. "What!" I yell, in embarrassment. Ron's face reads anger.

"You heard me! I saw it! I saw him in the Ravenclaw hallways." Draco says.

Ron looks at Draco. "Who the fuck is he?" he asks.

Draco grins at me. I look at Ron and I look at Draco. "Oh he's no one too important." he says, shrugging.

I look at Draco in true anger. "Fuck off!" I yell. How could he even bring this up! Especially around Ron! I look at him again. Oh duh. It's Malfoy.

"Oh Granger, he told me to tell you hello and that he misses your delightful taste." he says. Ron's eyes are wide and filled with rage. " He would really appreciate it if you saw him tonight."

I look back and shake my head. I know my face is the same color as Ron's hair. "Tell that wanker that I don't need him and that I'm happily in a relationship." I growl.

I feel my heart fall when I see the twinkle in Draco's eyes disappear. His smirk fades a bit too. "That's a shame. I'll send him an owl about it. He'll be devastated if you don't show." he says.

"Let him be. I don't want to see him." I say and walk down the hall. I can't believe I just told him no. I must be out of my fucking mind.


	18. Night 21

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter._

Warning- I will now add SPOILERS to this story. Don't like it, too bad.

_Note- I screwed up when I did this chapter on It's the right chapter but I screwed up the night. So pretty much, just think nothing happend on night 20._

_  
oooooooooooooooooooooo_

**  
Night 21**

I sit in the spot, alone and very bored. Why do I even still come here? Why do I even still do this deal! Draco doesn't need me anymore. So why do I friggin' bother? Draco's face pops into my mind and I get chills. Well…he is nice to look at. Maybe I want to keep doing this. Maybe I like the fact that I could run into Draco at night. Maybe I like our little "encounters."

Maybe I'm going insane.

I lay down and look at the ceiling. It's dark in the hallway and it's very peaceful. I'm shocked that I haven't seen anyone. It's Saturday night and no one is out. They roam the halls during the week and are sleepy during classes but Saturday night, they stay in their dorms. That makes so much sense.

All of a sudden, I imagine Draco coming up to me and him kissing me. I groan and rub my eyes. Merlin. I've become such a pervert since Draco and I fooled around. Sex is all I ever think about. And he's always the person I imagine I'm with.

I feel my body become aroused and I groan. Why does this always happen to me? I sit up and I look around. No ones coming. I wonder if…

I push that thought out of my mind. No way. I'm not even going to finish that thought. I don't care how frisky I am, this is a hallway. And besides, I always get caught. I frown. Masturbating places I shouldn't got me here. Stuck doing prefect duties for two months.

But wait. Maybe I can go somewhere so I don't get caught. I grin evilly. I stand up and I run down to the Slytherin dungeons. I look around. Now, which was the classroom that I was at with Draco last week.

I casually walk down the hall until I see the door. I look around and grin. I go to turn the knob to find it's locked. I frown and pull out my wand. Wait. What if Draco's in there with Parkinson. I shake my head to get rid of the retched thought. I point at the door and whisper, "Alohomora."

I walk in to see it's empty. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I slightly smile and walk over to the table. I cast a locking spell and sit down on the table. I remember when Draco first kissed me while I sat on the table. I get chills and my tits harden. I take off my robe and I rub my nipples. I close my eyes and imagine it's Draco touching me.

I unbutton the first few buttons on my shirt to touch my skin. I can almost imagine him in front of me doing this. I snake a hand into my bra and I begin to pinch and rub my nipple. I shudder and let out a puff of air. My other hand lifts up my skirt and I snake it into my panties. I begin to rub my clit and I groan. I feel goosebumps all over my body. "Draco…" I moan, quietly.

I stop caressing my nipple and clitoris. I take off my panties and set them down next to me. I lay down onto my back and I go back to my pussy. My hand goes down to my pussy and finds my opening. I insert a finger into me and I hiss. I've never fingered myself. I've just rubbed my clit. I've always been to scared that I'd hurt myself. But I guess it's time to try something new.

I start off slow. I'm still getting use to this. I close my eyes and imagine it's Draco again. I feel the desire for more flow through my body and I begin to go faster. It stings but I don't care. It feels too good. I begin to gasp and moan Draco's name loudly. My other hand goes down and I begin to rub my clit again.

Then I hear a deep groan from the back of the room.

My eyes shoot open and I sit up. I turn around. "Who's there!" I ask, loudly. Then I see blond hair behind a bookshelf. "Malfoy!"

I hear a sigh and Draco stands up. "You caught me." he says, in defeat. He doesn't look upset though.

"Merlin's beard." I groan and I feel my cheeks become hot. I'm so bloody embarrassed. I look away from him. "Why didn't you stop me?"

He smirks and he begins to walk towards me. "I was going to but when I saw what you where doing, I decided to let you have your fun." he says. He stands in front of me. "So, do you always think about me when you masturbate or was today my lucky day?"

I blush. I'm not even going to answer that. "I can't believe I got caught. By you. Again."

He begins to laugh. "I'm just a lucky guy to get to see the good girl stripped of her front." he whispers, looking at me, lustily. I feel butterflies fill my stomach.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Why?"

"I don't like it."

He smirks. "You are such a liar. Why can't you just say that it turns you on?" he asks.

I blush again. "Because you'll use it against me." I say, quietly.

"But you like it when I use it against you."

I look at him, lustily. His hand grabs my right wrist and he brings my hand up to his mouth. He sticks my pointer finger into his mouth. My eyes widen and I feel my body grow aroused again. "Ack! Don't do that! I was just…using that." I say, panicking.

He pulls my finger out of his mouth. "Hermione, I want to taste you." he breathes, looking into my eyes. His blue eyes are dark and filled with desire. His hand goes down to my pussy and he begins to just pet the moistened lips. I gasp.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He smirks and he pulls me closer to the edge of the table. He wraps his arms around my waist and presses his lips against mine. It's a rough kiss and I love it. He pushes back my skirt and I wrap my legs around his waist.

I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel his soft hair. His tongue presses against my lips and I part my lips for him to enter my mouth. His tongue his demanding and sliding all over mine. I go to break the kiss but he wont let me end it. He keeps forcing his tongue back into my mouth. I feel a groan leave the back of my throat.

He finally breaks the kiss, leaving us breathless and me wanting him. He unhooks my legs and he gets down, his face close to my pussy. "What are you doing?" I ask, nervously. Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?

"Nothing yet." he whispers. He parts my legs and I close them again. He tries to pull them apart again but I keep them together tightly. He groans. "Please Hermione. I've been wanting to do this for 3 weeks now."

He looks up at me with the sexiest look on his face. I groan and I close my eyes. I bite my lower lip and spread my legs again. "Just do it." I grumble.

I feel his fingers part my lips and then I feel his tongue pressed against my clit. I gasp and let out a moan. I feel myself twitching each time he licks against my clitoris. My hands travel into his silky hair and I hear him groan against me. I feel a finger enter me and I moan his name.

My breath is coming in pants now and I feel myself growing closer to an orgasm. "Faster, Draco." I breathe and his finger begins to go faster inside of me. I feel my body tense and I feel the intense feeling wash over me. I moan "Draco" loudly.

I collapse against the table as I come down from my orgasm. The table top is cold on my back, but I don't care. I leg twitches and Draco laughs against my pussy. "It was that intense?" he asks.

"Shut up." I breathe. I feel Draco's tongue cleaning me up. "Stop!" I breathe. "You'll make me climax all over again."

"Maybe I want you to."

I groan at his words. I feel his head leave from in-between my legs. He gets on the tabletop and sits next to me. "You are so beautiful." he says, staring at me. I get butterflies in my stomach again.

I roll my eyes. "Sod off." I say, blushing.

He snickers. "Ok, fine. Don't believe me." he says, looking at his finger. It's covered in my cum still. He licks his finger and I have to look away. Merlin, he drives me crazy. He bends down and kisses me, softly. I can taste myself on his lips, but for some reason, I find it sexy.

He breaks the kiss and sighs. "Damn you." he groans.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm hard because of you." he growls.

I blush. "Um…sorry?"

He snickers. "It's ok." he says. He sighs. "I guess I'll go wank or something."

Before he gets off the table, I grab his wrist. "Wait." I whisper.

He looks at me. "Yes?"

I look away. Just say it. "Um…" I start. Tell him. I look up into his eyes. He's confused. SAY IT, HERMIONE! I sigh. "I could help you."

He smirks and kisses my forehead. "Your so cute sometimes." he says. I raise an eyebrow. What's that suppose to mean? "It's fine. I'll go find Pansy or something."

All of a sudden, I feel really dirty. I realize that I can feel Draco's saliva on my pussy. I begin to squirm. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"This doesn't mean anything, right?" I ask. I look at him, confused and lost.

He sighs and pulls me into his arms. "Sure it does." he says, brushing the hair from my face.

"What does it mean then?"

"Don't know yet."

He lets me go and he kisses my lips softly. "Well, thanks for the treat. I enjoyed that." he says, getting off the table. He heads towards the door. "We should just make Saturdays our special night."

I shrug. "I guess."

He looks at me again and grins. "Weasel better be on his toes cause it appears that I've got you swoon." he says.

I feel my stomach fall. Oh no! "I forgot all about Ron!" I yell.

He smirks. "And that's a bad thing?" he asks.

I nod. I'm such a slut! "Oh Merlin. I feel so dirty now. I'm sure you had Parkinson on your mind while you did that and I didn't even think about Ron once." I yell.

Draco comes up to me again. I don't look at him. "Hermione, look at me." he says. I don't look up. He yanks my chin up. He looks me straight in the eyes. "Listen to me. Your not dirty. Your…I can't believe I'm going to say this…your very pure. You are far from dirty." he whispers softly but still sternly. "And where did you get the thought of me thinking of Pansy while I ate you out. The only person on my mind was you."

I feel tears fill my eyes and I fight back the sob. He kisses me one last time before leaving. Once he's gone, I let a few tears fall. I'm not sure what to think. I look around for my panties. I raise an eyebrow when I notice their not next to me. I look around and under the table. Then my jaw drops in shock. I think Draco took them. I groan and pull my skirt down low. I better get them back. I walk out of the room and I sigh. Yeah, I will probably never see that pair ever again.


	19. Nights 22 and 23

_Disclaimer-I don't own Potter._

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Nights 22 and 23**

I sigh in bliss. I'm still giddy because of last night. The mental image of Draco's blond head in-between my thighs makes me shudder and grin widely.

I suddenly have the desire to skip down the hall. I look around. I can't have anyone see me. I'd be so embarrassed if I got caught. I don't see anyone. I shrug and begin to skip. I begin to giggle. I feel like such a dork. But I don't care.

Suddenly, someone grabs my arm and slams me against the cold wall. Thank god I'm on my period and I have to wear pants, cause it would of froze the back of my legs. Whoever it is that has me against the wall has their hood up and it's too dark to see their face. They squeeze my arms hard.

"Ow! What the fuck!" I bark. I notice a Slytherin patch on their robe. Draco! "Get off of me!"

"You are one stupid wench, you know that?"

I suck in air. Parkinson. Oh god. She could of found a number of things. Shit! She pulls off her hood and her green eyes are filled with anger. "How fucking dare you break Lennon and me up." she growls.

Some part of me lets out an inner sigh. She doesn't know that her boyfriend has been cheating on her with me. Merlin knows what she'll do when she finds out that. "I don't know what your talking about." I state plainly.

She smacks me very hard. My cheek burns and stings. "Fucking liar! Blaise told me about how Draco saw you running around in Slytherin robes. MY robes." she snaps.

She presses herself against me and grabs my neck. She begins to squeeze hard. I can't breathe! I begin to scratch at her hands. "A week or two ago, I was with Lennon and we where frozen temporarily. Draco said he saw you leave the room with my clothes." she explains. I stop and look into her eyes. Draco sold me out! "I have witnesses, Granger. You can't lie."

"Miss Parkinson, let Miss Granger go."

I know that voice! Dumbledore, you fucking rule! Parkinson lets go of me and I rub my neck. I glare at the dark haired girl. Fucking cunt.

Parkinson glares at the Professor. "What do you want?" she asks. I look at her in shock. Does she have any modesty?

"I was just walking down the hall when I saw this. Now if you don't run along, Miss Parkinson, you may find yourself on the train home. Oh and 30 points from Slytherin for the unnecessary violence." Dumbledore states.

Parkinson stomps off down the hall, mumbling about how Dumbledore is a arsehole and she wishes he would die sometime soon. Dumbledore dying anytime soon? She better not hold her breath. I look up at Dumbledore. He looks upset.

"Thank you so much, sir. I don't know what could of happened if you didn't stop her." I say.

"It is my duties to make sure my students are safe." he says, grimly. He looks down at me. "Go back to your dormitories. I'll watch over the halls tonight."

I nod and begin to walk to Gryffindor tower, fuming at Malfoy. If I see him tomorrow, it wont be very good.

**_ooo_**

"Granger!"

I spin on my heels. I see Malfoy standing about 20 feet away from me. I remember about last night and anger fills my body.

"You fucking sell out!" I growl, stomping up to the blond.

He raises an eyebrow. "What is your deal?" he asks.

I put my hands on my hips. "Parkinson told me ALL about how you sold me out to her." I snap.

"Why where you talking to Pansy?" he asks.

"Maybe because she pinned me against a fucking wall and choked me cause she discovered that I broke her and Lennon up." I explain with anger.

He hisses. "That's not good. I should of kept my mouth shut." he says. "But you looked so good in them robes that I had to tell Blaise."

"Yeah, and then you had to tell him all about how I did everything else, huh." I growl.

He sighs stressfully. "Sod off, Hermione." he snaps.

I feel something snap inside of me. "NO! You didn't almost get hexed by a fucking psycho bitch last night." I yell.

Draco pins me against the wall behind me. "Don't call her that." he growls.

"But she is and you fucking know it!" I snap. I'm not giving up without a fight.

He presses his lips against mine, roughly. There is nothing passionate about it. I try to push him off of me but all that does is make him press his body against mine. He forces his tongue past my lips. I reach up and pull on his shaggy blond hair. He growls and breaks the kiss.

"Your on my fucking nerves tonight. Come talk to me when you get off your damn period." he growls. With that still hanging in the air, he begins to head the other way.

"Good! I didn't want to see you at all anyway!" I scream. I'm sure that he doesn't care and neither do I.


	20. Night 24

_Disclaimer- Does it actually look like I'd own Harry Potter!_

ooooooooooooo

**Night 24**

Merlin, it's cold! Ron told me to meet him outside behind Hagrid's. He says he never sees me and he wants to just hang out. I don't know why he wanted to do it on a weeknight, but Ron's just a moron like that. It only means one thing. He's horney and he defiantly wants some action.

I lay down and close my eyes. The first thing that pop's into my head is Draco. I frown. I can't believe he told all his Slytherin mates he saw me in Parkinson's robes. Did he think that they wouldn't rat him out to her? There Slytherins. It's an expectant.

Talk about being a hypocrite.

Suddenly, I feel someone straddle me and press their lips against mine. Woah, Ron! Where did you learn this! I feel him put his hands on either side of my head and slip his tongue into my mouth. His tongue is demanding and passionate as it plays with mine. I press my hips up and he grinds down at me. I feel my pussy tingle when I feel his erection. I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers in soft hair. Shaggy soft hair.

Ron's hair is defiantly not shaggy nor is it soft.

My eyes shoot open and I push whoever this is up. Not to my surprise, I look up to see Draco. I feel anger flow though my body. "What the fuck are you doing!" I scream.

"Kissing you. What does it look like?"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Draco raises an eyebrow. "What is your deal?" he asks.

I glare at him. "I'm meeting Ron at this very spot. If he sees us, he'll dump me for sure." I growl.

"I thought you where using him." he says.

"That's not the point." I say. "Why are you out here anyway? And will you get off of me!"

He groans. "I forgot you where on your period and your being a fucking bitch. Any other time you wouldn't care." he grumbles, getting off of me. He sits next to me and lays his hand on my stomach. He points towards my head. "To answer your first question, I'm meeting with Pansy thataway."

I look at him, in shock. "Here you are snogging me and your girlfriend is in the woods, about 50 feet away from us, waiting for you. If I was her, I'd kick your fucking arse if I found out." I say.

"Well if it was you, I wouldn't have to do this."

My eyes widen and butterflies fill my stomach. Please tell me I'm not taking this the wrong way. "Sod off. You're a whore. Admit it." I say, fighting back my smile.

He rolls his eyes. "If you only knew. I would of never cheated on a girl until you came around." he snaps.

We hear whistling. "Shit, that defiantly has to be Ron. You better go before he hex's your arse." I say, sitting up.

He nods. "Usually, I'd actually stay and start something, but I gotta go get a blowjob." he says. Jealousy fills me and I feel like I could go attack that fucking ugly slut in the woods. He leans over and tries to kiss me. 

"Don't touch me. Your about to go shag her." I growl, moving back.

He grabs the back of my neck and presses my lips on his. He breaks the kiss and growls, "Don't act like that. You know I love you more."

My eyes widen and he runs into the woods behind me before I could scream, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" About a minute later, Ron comes from the front of the house. He has this uneasy smile on his face.

"Hey Herm." he says, sitting next to me on the ground.

I smile at him. "Why did you ask me to meet you here?" I ask.

His uneasy smile fades. All of a sudden, I get this sludgy knotty feeling in the pit of my stomach. Oh I think I know where this is going. "Hermione…I don't think-"

"-we should be together anymore." I finish for him. He nods. "So, what's your reason?"

He shrugs. "I don't hardly see you and when I do, it's like your somewhere else. Especially when we kiss. It's like your not into it." he says.

Damn, I thought I was faking it pretty damn well. I look down into my lap. "I'm so sorry, Ron." I admit. "I really wish this could of worked out for us."

"Me too."

I stand up. I feel tears sting my eyes. "I'm gonna head in. I'll talk to you later." I say. I begin to walk towards Hogwarts when I feel my eyes fill with tears. My lower lip quivers and I begin to cry. I'm not crying because Ron just broke up with me.

I'm crying because Draco told me he loved me.

I must be out of my mind. I'm sobbing over a good thing. Well, more like bittersweet. He tells me he loves me but I can't have him.

This fucking sucks.


	21. Night 25

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter._

ooooooooooooooo

**Night 25**

I walk through the hall in a daze. As much as I didn't like Ron, it still really sucks. I got dumped and nothing can change that.

I see Draco at the spot and I feel my mood sink deeper into sadness. I walk up to him and plop down next to him. I lay my head on his shoulder. He gives me a confused look. "Don't ask. Just comfort." I grumble, closing my eyes.

He puts his arm around me. "Ron broke it off." he says, simply. I nod. "Ah. I already knew he was gonna."

I look up at him. "You knew?" I ask, in shock.

"Well, I heard a rumor on Sunday that Weasel was gonna dump you but I wasn't sure. And I honestly didn't care." he explains.

"You never do."

"That's why you talk to me."

I mentally scoff. If you only knew. "I still can't believe he dumped me! I mean I was using him!" I say.

He pats my head. "It happens to the best of us." he says. I look up at him. He must know what I'm thinking cause he rolls his eyes. "No, where still together, Hermione. Sorry."

I feel my heart ache more and my frown becomes larger. "Draco…"

"Yeah?"

I lift my head up to look at him. His blue eyes are staring into mine, awaiting for what I'm about to say. I wanna confess everything. Tell him what I think about him and ask him what is going on in-between us. But I can't. I just can't. "Never mind. I'll tell you another night." I say, looking away.

He sighs. "Do you want me to pin you down and get it out of you that way?" he asks.

Maybe. "**NO! **I just changed my mind. I don't wanna tell you it anymore!"

He forces me onto the ground and gets on top of me. "I've decided you're a masochist, Granger." he says. "You like it way too much when I pin you down."

"If I'm a masochist then your sadistic cause you like me under you." I snap.

"Your point being what?"

I shrug. "And besides. Nothing will ever get me to tell you what I was going to tell you anyway." I say.

He stares down into my brown eyes, as if he's trying to read my soul. "You know what. I don't really care. It was probably more whining." he says. "I should of just went and shagged Pansy."

My jaw drops and anger fills my body. "You are such a wanker!" I bark. "Why do you even show up if you hate talking to me?"

"I didn't say I hated you. I just said I didn't feel like hearing you bitch anymore tonight. I like it better when your in a good mood." he snaps.

I fold my arms and huff. I turn my head away from him. "Arsehole." I grumble under my breath. I look at him from the corner of my eye and he's grinning.

"Your fucking crazy, you know that?"

I turn my head and glare. "Sod off!" I snap. "Get off of me, I'm leaving you cause your pissing me off."

Draco doesn't move. "Nope. Your staying right there." he says.

"Why! Don't you have to go meet up with Parkinson or something!" I snap.

He shakes his head. "I already shagged her senseless today." he says.

I feel my blood boil and I ball my hands into fists. "Why do you fucking tell me all this shit! I don't care what the fuck you do with her. What you do with her stay around her and what you do with me says around me." I yell angrily.

He looks down at me, quite shocked. "Damn, Herm. Pull your tampon out. Are you almost over? I hate being in the hole with you all the time." he growls.

I scoff. "You think this is just cause I'm on my period. Draco, a lot of this would of came out sooner or later." I snap.

He gets off of me. "Anything else you wanna bitch about before I leave?" he asks.

I sit up at glare. "No nothing. I don't give a fuck anymore. Leave me alone. I should of know better than to run to you for comfort." I smirk.

"Your nothing but a snog buddy."

As much as it hurt me to say it, I know it will hurt Draco just as much.

I see in his face he's taken back by my comment. Then it changes to anger. "That's right. I don't give a fuck about you." he growls and stands.

"I'll see you around, wench."

He stomps down the hall angrily. And I smile. Ha. I got under his skin. Even though he said all that, I know he didn't mean it. I know it. I stand. I think I'm gonna start fucking with his head for awhile. It may keep me occupied for a few weeks.


	22. Night 26

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter._

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Night 26**

I look at myself in the mirror. My skirt is safety pinned to be shorter.. My shirt buttoned so that I could show off my breast and my stomach. My curly brown hair is the only problem. Its still all over the place, but in a way, it almost fits the look I'm going for. The sexy Gryffindor whore.

I look at my watch. It's time to go. I walk down to the commons to see Harry and Ron talking. Ginny is next to Harry, her eyes wide. Ron glares at me and I glare back. "What's that look for?" I growl.

He shakes his head and turns back to Harry. Ginny hops off the couch and walks over to me. "Woah! What's with the clothes?" she asks, her smile big. "I thought you had prefect duties."

"If that's what you wanna call it." I say, grinning evilly.

She leans in close. "Who are you meeting?" she asks, quietly.

I feel knots form. I look down into her brown eyes. I wish I could tell her. But I can't. She would go off on me. I'd better lie. "I'm not meeting anyone. I'm just doing this to piss off Ron." I say.

Ginny looks back at Ron and turns back to me. "It appears to be working."

I smile and look down my watch. Shit! I'm going to be late. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you tonight." I say and run out.

I sigh as soon as I get out into the hallways. I jog to the spot to see Draco is no where to be seen. I grimace. Hm. He must have some _'errands' _to do with Parkinson.

Lucky bitch.

I plop down onto the floor and huff. I look down at myself and I suddenly feel ridiculous. What was I thinking putting this on! I stand up and take off my robe. I look down at my skirt and I notice that since the skirt is so short and since it slid up while I was walking, that my black knickers are shown for the world to see. Oh bugger.

"Hermione Granger!"

I look up to see Lennon Alexander staring at me. I squeak and pull my skirt down. "What are you doing out past curfew!" I bark.

He frowns, looking away. "I needed some fresh air." he says.

I flash back to that night where I was Parkinson and I suddenly feel bad for the bloke. I sigh. "I guess I'm gonna let you slide again tonight." I say, pathetically.

His face lights up. "Really! Wow! Your awesome!" he says. He walks up to me and gives me a hug.

My eyes widen. What is he doing! "It's nothing. Really." I say, standing there in shock.

He nods. "Yes it is! If I get in trouble one more time, I'm getting kicked out of Hogwarts." he says.

I see Draco coming down the hall and my instinct is to push Lennon off of me and to cling to Draco. But Lennon knows Parkinson is with Draco now and I'm suppose to be breaking away from Draco. Kinda.

I wrap my arms around him. "Aw. We wouldn't want that to happen." I say.

He looks me in the eye and smiles. He lets me go. "Your really nice." he says. "And…um…your outfit…looks good on you."

I blush. "Thanks." I say, pulling down my skirt.

"Oi, Granger!" Draco calls and I spin around to look at him.

Lennon leans over to me. "Your friends with him?" he asks.

I turn to Lennon. I give him a look disgust. "No way!" I say.

Draco comes up to us and he freezes when he sees Lennon. "What are you doing out past curfew, Alexander?" he asks. "If you don't leave now, I'm sending you to Snape and I'm taking 20 points from Ravenclaw."

Lennon glares at Draco before turning to me. "Goodbye, Hermione." he says and he heads down the hallway.

Once Lennon is out of sight, Draco pulls my back against his front. "What is with this hot little get-up?" he breathes, his breath hot against my ear. Goosebumps flow over my body and my knickers begin to feel damp. I can feel his erection on my lower back.

"I wanted to look cute." I admit, trying to stick with my plan, but if he keeps it up, I might not be able to.

His hands play with the safety pins on it. "Take it from me. The safety pin, punk rock look is hot on you, but I don't like it. I like the good girl look. It's already sexy." he whispers.

I look up at him. "I wasn't going for the punk rock look!" I growl. I could go on a massive rant about how overrated it is nowadays and how old punk was real punk, but I don't think Draco would know who I was talking about, let alone would he care. "I was just tying to attract attention."

He growls angrily in my ear. "I noticed. What was with that stupid Lennon boy all over you?" he snaps.

I smirk. Oh yeah. He's jealous. "I dunno. Maybe he likes me." I say.

He slides one hand into my knickers and his finger teases my clit. I gasp and my eyes roll back into my head. My head falls back against him. "You did it to piss me off, didn't you?" he asks.

I bite my lower lip and I grab a handful of his robe. "Maybe." I breathe, looking up at him with my eyes barley open. I get on my tippy toes and kiss his neck. He leans down and kisses my on the lips quickly.

He presses hard against my clit, causing me to moan out. His other hand quickly reaches up and covers my mouth. "Hush! Do you want to get caught?" he snaps. I don't answer. I can't. I can't think of what to say. "I bet you wanna get caught."

I shake my head. "No…" I breathe.

"But you like getting caught by me?" he asks, huskily into my ear.

He snakes his hand down to my entry and I spread my legs to show him to put a finger in. "I just like…making you jealous." I admit, grabbing his hand and trying to push his finger into me.

"Just as I thought."

He pulls his hand out of my knickers and steps away from me. I look at him like he's insane. "What are you doing?" I ask, panting and panicking. "Your going to leave me hanging."

He shrugs and puts his fingers into his mouth. "It's not the first time." he says once he's done licking my fluids off his fingers. He steps up to me and looks down into my eyes. "Quit with the 'trying to make me jealous' shit. It's quite childish. And head games are stupid. You can't beat the head game master."

I just stare up at him, feeling hopeless. But I'm one that doesn't give up without a fight. He kisses my forehead. "I'd like to stick around but I wasn't on my way to meet up with you. I'm busy tonight and you got me sidetracked with your hiked up skirt and revealing top." he says and spins around to the staircases.

Now I'm not sure if my plan worked or not. Looks like I need to take this to the next plateau.

_ooooooooooooooooo_

_Authors Note: From this chapter forward, I will only post 1 chapter an update. The only reason I posted so many in one update was to get this site equal with I should have the next chapter up soon. Later!_


	23. Night 27

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter._

_Ooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Night 27**_

I huff and plop down in the spot. I'm wearing my normal clothes tonight. But tonight I've got something else that will mess with his sexy blond head.

I pull my compact out of the pocket of my robe and pull my collar away from my neck. I look into my mirror to make sure my large hikkey shows. I grin. He'd never guess who did it…

_Ooo_

_"Ginny, I need your help." I tell the red head. I sit down on my bed and she eyes me. _

_She puts her hands on her hips. "Ok what's going on? You've been dressing differently, you glow in the morning and you actually look forward to prefect duties." she says._

_I blush. "I dressed differently yesterday. You act like I wear it all the time nowadays." I say._

_She sighs and sits next to me. "Ok, who's making you like this?" she asks._

_I lay back on my bed and groan. "Come on! Don't make me tell you!" I wine._

"_I'm not going to help you with whatever you need unless you tell me."_

"_You better promise not tell a soul." I say._

_She doesn't say a word. "Does it have to deal with Ferret?" she asks. Shit. She remembers the note from a few weeks ago. Not good._

"_Ginny, you better promise. I'll fess everything up if you promise." I say, almost pleading._

_She looks down at me. "Ok, I promise. You better have a good fucking explanation for this." she says, with almost a growl in her voice._

_I sit up and I scoot close to the red head. She brushes back her long hair and looks at me, disappointment on her face. I know her face is only going to get colder. _

_I sigh. "Ok, it started a few weeks back. Malfoy was blackmailing me to help him get with Parkinson. Well, during the process, I fell…" I pause. I don't even know if I'm ready to admit it. I'll choose another word. "…fond of him. Well I guess he did too cause we started to fool around. So him and Parkinson got together and about the same time I got with Ron-"_

"_WAIT!" she says, cutting in quite rudely. "You mean to tell me this started way before you got with Ron?" _

_I nod. "And to be honest, once starting being with Ron, I regretted being with him. Ron, I mean. I only agreed to be with him because it made Malfoy angry. And now everything's wrong and I'm confused but all I know is that I really care for Malfoy, as morbid as that may sound." I finish._

_Ginny scoffs. "Herm, your in some deep shit, you know that?" she asks._

_I nod. "You can't tell anyone. Parkinson will be on me in a flash." I say._

_She sits there, shaking her head in disbelief. Then she stops and looks me in the eye. "Where you cheating on Ron?" she asks._

_I look away. "If we want to get technical, I was cheating on Malfoy." I say. I mean, I did belong to Draco first. Well, kinda. Oh, I don't know!_

"_How can you cheat on someone who isn't really your boyfriend?"_

"_I DON'T KNOW!" _

_I throw myself onto my pillows and begin to sob. I hate crying. Especially in front of people. I know I'm so much stronger than that. But even the tough guys have their breakdowns. I've seen Harry vulnerable and he's suppose to defeat you-know-who._

_What I feel shocks me. I feel Ginny lay her head down on my back and she sighs. "I'm sorry. I really have no room to talk. I've been in the same situation. Possibly more extreme than you." she says. I know what she's talking about. We had a long talk after the chamber of secrets incident. She told me all about how she was still fond of Tom but she knew he was bad and she also loved Harry but she thought then that he didn't love her._

_I pull my head from my pillows and she takes her head off my back. "I know its wrong, but I love every moment of it." I admit. "He's the only guy who can make my day and break it all at the same time."_

_She just nods understanding. It's sad that she's younger than me and she is so much more wise. There's a difference between smart and wise. I'm smart but she's wise. The things she knows you can not pick up in any book._

_I wipe my eyes and she smiles. "Ok, what do you need me to do?" she asks._

_I blush. "Don't freak out but I need you to give me a hikkey." I say._

_She looks at me in horror. "Um, I dunno, Hermione…" she trails._

_I frown. "I trust you. I can't ask Ron or…hell! Harry. So you're my last hope." I explain._

_She sighs and scoots close to me. "If this gets out or if any rumors go around that I'm a lesbian…" she say, looking at my neck._

"_Trust me, then the rumor would involve me too." I say. She looks at me, still unsure. "Just imagine I'm Harry. But don't get too into it."_

_She nods and sighs. She tilts my head and locks her mouth on my neck. I keep my eyes open and I try to think of other things. Ok, do I have any homework in Slughorn's? She sucks hard and bites on the skin in her mouth._

_I hiss. Ow. How does Harry deal with this? She soothes the bite with her tongue and it suddenly feels awkward. I so owe her for this. I keep my eyes locked on the door. Everyone is down in the commons or in the library but you never know. It's a Friday, but there's always the occasional person who wants to turn in early._

_She nibbles on the spot and my eyes instinctively roll into the back of my head. I grip my sheets. Ok, I've got to stop thinking about this!_

_I hear the door open and Ginny stops. We look at the door to see Katie Bell standing there. We look at her in shock as she does us. "What in bloody hell is going on!" she yells._

_Ginny hops off the bed and grabs Katie. "Ok, come here." the red-head says, forcing Katie to sit next to me. Katie looks at us in horror. "Look, its not what you think."_

"_Then what was I just seeing?"_

_I sigh. "I'm trying to make Ron become jealous." I say, forcing myself to blush. "I can't give myself a hikkey, now can I?"_

_She eyes me. "No…"_

_I smile. "So there."_

_Katie rolls her eyes. "But still," she says turning to Ginny. "It's still considered cheating on Harry, isn't it?"_

_Ginny begins to laugh. "Katie, it's only cheating if you enjoy it."_

_Ooo_

Ginny's words have rung out in my mind all day. What if Draco doesn't really enjoy our 'fun.' Is that why he does it? I see Draco coming down the hall and I feel my stomach knot. I hope this works. I move my collar so it appears that I'm trying to hide it.

Draco comes up to me and grins down at me. He plops down in front of me. Hm. He's glowing. I know what that means. "Did you just leave Parkinson?" I ask.

He nods. "I would have been here earlier but she found a way to keep me around." he says, a twinkle in his eyes.

I move my neck and I feel my collar leave my skin. I look over to him and I see his smile fade. "Nice hikkey. Where did you get it?" he asks, his voice becoming serious.

I glare at him. "Why should I tell you?" I growl.

He glares back. "Where did you get it?" he repeats, his voice growing angry. I fold my arms and lean against the wall and shrug. Draco scoots close to me. He grabs my arms and pins them to the wall. His blue eyes are full of jealousy and rage. "Tell me, Granger."

I feel my stomach knot even more. He hasn't called me 'Granger' in a few weeks. I smirk, even as he hurts my arms.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Draco tries to kiss me, but I move my head. "Nope. I don't think so." I say.

He pulls away and looks into my brown eyes. I can tell he's angry and confused. He lets go of my arms, but he keeps his face close to mine. "If I find out who gave you THAT," he presses on my hikkey hard with a finger, "I will fucking hex the living fuck out of them."

He stands up and he stomps off down the hall. I grin and I begin to giggle. I think I finally got under his skin. That is so good to know.

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Author's Note: Hey everyone. Ok before you scream and yell at me, don't worry. There will not be another scene with the Hermione/Ginny paring. I actually did this a few days with my friend and I thought the whole thing was hysterical and I had to put in this chapt. And it gives Draco something to think about. (winks) Well, review or rant about how the Herm/Ginny scene was gross. I didn't think it was too bad and I don't mind the paring. And really, the scene is not intended to be hot and steamy. Its just suppose to look like a friend helping a friend. So yell at me all you want. I don't give a fuck. I liked it. Later._


	24. Night 28

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter._

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Night 28**_

**__**

Wow, this is not how I thought I'd start off my night. Draco has me pinned against a beam and he's staring down at me. His face is unreadable and I must admit, I'm very confused and scared. Its usually not good if you can't figure him out. His eyes are bloodshot like he hasn't had much sleep. What happened to him?

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask, looking up at him.

He doesn't say a word. His eyes are angry but also filled with something very foreign. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Draco's in love with me. I take it back. Draco Malfoy in love with me! A bushy haired, annoying, smart mouthed mudblood? The day that he admits it, the world will end.

His hand creeps up to my neck. He pulls back my collar and his eyes narrow down at the mark on my skin. "Why?" he asks. His voice is soft but sounds quite angry.

"Why what?" I ask.

He jerks me and I slam back against the pole behind me again. "Don't act so fucking stupid. Why did you let someone else touch you?" he growls. "You are mine."

I give him a look of disgust. "What are you talking about! How can I belong to someone who has a fucking girlfriend. I was nothing, remember? I was just here to bring you and Parkinson together." I state.

"That may have been true at first but now it's different." he barks.

"How is different, Draco? Tell me-" I'm silenced with a kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and forces his tongue into my mouth. Break it off! Pansy could be around the corner! I push away, breaking the kiss, but he's still got me pinned. "Are you bloody mad!"

"What the fuck did you do to me?" he growls, ignoring my question. "If you hexed me, lift it now. I can't live like this."

I hear footsteps. "Not here. Go down the hall. First classroom on the right." I whisper and he nods. We run down the hall and go into the hall. We go to a classroom and we rush inside. Draco casts a locking and silencing spell. As he does that, I take off my robe. It's fucking hot in here. I go to a table and hop on it. I lay my robe next to me. He stands in front of me.

"What is your deal?" I ask.

"I want to know if you've got a hex on me first."

I look at him with a look of disbelief. "Have you gone mad! Why the fuck would I hex you?" I ask.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he yells. He huffs and runs a hand through his long blond hair. His eyes are squeezed shut and I see his lips move but I can't make out what he's mumbling. I wont ask though.

I just stare at him. I can't belive I'm watching the son of a death eater breaking down right in front of me. "Are you ok?" I ask.

He glares over at me. "Does it look like I'm alright?" he growls.

I shrug. "Back to my question. Why are you acting like this?" I ask.

He walks up to me and hovers my body. "You don't need to know." he says. He looks down into my eyes and grabs my waist. I gasp and I forget what I'm about to say. He pulls me against his slim body and lays his head in the crook of my neck. His breath on my neck causes my eyes to flutter shut.

Wait. I **do **need to know why. I go to pull away but his grip on me is too hard and I'm weak from the desire flowing through my body. He begins to place soft kisses on my neck. I part my legs so he can fit better in-between my legs. "Why won't you tell me?" I ask, breathlessly.

"Don't kill the moment, Hermione."

I lift his head away from my neck and force him to look me in the eyes. "Tell me now!" I demand. He's gotten away with so much with me. I won't drop this. I need to know and if I don't and I let him fool around with me, then I will feel so bad and so dirty later on.

Before I catch them, his hand goes under my skirt and begins to rub my clit through my knickers. I gasp and I grab at his wrist. His hand wont move no matter how I move it. I actually begin to make it worse. I begin to whimper under his touch. Oh I give up. I'll ask later.

I slide off his robe and it falls to the floor. I wrap my arms around his upper torso. He takes off my tie and throws it in a wad onto the floor. He begins to unbutton my shirt and he kisses me hard. I can tell he's begging for some type of feel. I wonder if something happened with Parkinson.

He takes off my shirt and drops it onto my tie. He goes behind me and unhooks my black bra. His fingers brush against the skin there and they cause me to gasp and arch into him. "Ticklish?" he asks. I nod and lay my head against his shoulder. He drops my bra and his lips begin to attack my chest.

My eyes are closed and I feel like I can not open them. His kisses make me hot and I can feel how wet I am for him. He lifts his head and begin to palm my breasts. He looks at my neck and he grimaces. He leans over to my ear. "Don't do it again." he whispers and nips the top of my ear.

I take in a sharp breath. "Do what?" I ask, breathless.

"Don't upset me again by fooling around with someone who's not me."

I calm down enough to ask, "Are you jealous?"

He doesn't answer though. He locks his lips onto the other side of my neck where the hikkey is not visible. "I have to upstage that arse now, don't I?" he asks, before sucking hard on my neck.

My pussy aches for him to touch me. I bring his hand back under my skirt. He breaks from my neck and steps back. He closes my legs and grabs my knickers. He slips them off and he lets the red knickers fall out of his hand.

I open my legs back for him to place himself in-between them again. He pushes my skirt and he licks his lips when he sees the moistened lips. He slips his fingers in-between them and he finds my clitoris. He begins to press and rub the nub in-between two fingers. He stops watching and goes back to making a mark on my neck.

I reach for his tie and slip it off. I drop it on my pile of clothes. I begin to unbutton his own shirt when I'm stopped. Draco looks me in the eyes. "What are you doing?" he asks, panting.

"Stripping you apparently."

His eyes are curious to what this means. "I don't know if this is a good thing." he states.

"Why?"

"I'm going to want to shag you then."

My stomach tightens. I know I'm not ready for that step. "We don't have to shag, do we?" I ask in a nervous voice.

He shakes his head. "No." he says. Then his eyes widen and he gives me his trademark Malfoy smirk. "I know what we can do. Continue."

His mouth begins to attack my neck with bites and sucks. I finally finish his the buttons on his shirt and he slips it off. My hands go up his chest. He's not buff whatsoever. He almost looks scrawny. But for some reason, he pulls it off. He looks so sexy in his own way. And I love it. He groans onto my skin and goosebumps rise on my skin. It also causes my nipples to tighten. Draco's hand begins to play with the newly hardened nipples.

He gives the skin one last pull and he looks down. "Ha. I have the bigger mark now. Don't use any charms on that one. I want everyone to know that your taken." he breathes.

I notice he's kicking off his shoes. I shrug. Oh well. He goes down to his trousers and my eyes widen. "I thought we decided we weren't going that far tonight!" I say, too afraid to grab at his hands and stop him but not scared enough to say something.

He looks up at me. "Were not. I've got a plan though." he says. He undoes his trousers and slips them off.

"No boxers. I'm not shocked."

He just grins at my comment. I look at his cock. I'm going to assume he's a good 6 inches. I guess that's a good size. I couldn't imagine anything bigger. Anything bigger seems…scary. I snicker and he raises an eyebrow. "You better not be snickering at me. I'll leave your arse here naked and you know I'm crazy enough to do it." he snaps.

"I'm not!"

"Good."

He walks back over to me and places himself in-between my legs. He lifts my skirt out of the way again and grasps himself. With his other hand, he spreads my outer lips and the cold air hits my hot clit. He presses the head of his erection against my clit. He begins to rub himself against me. The soft skin of his cock sends chills though my body. I gasp and moan his name. I press my head against his. He continues to tease my clit with his dick. With his free hand, he slips it under his cock and slips a finger inside of me.

I feel an orgasm wash over my body. "Draco…" I moan against his face. He slips his tongue in my open mouth. As we kiss, he grabs my hand and places it on his dick. He shows me to stroke him, which I do. My thumb gently rubs the head and I feel liquid seeping out of it. Pre-cum. As I do that, he slips a finger back inside of me. I moan against his mouth. He wont let me move my mouth away from his though.

I squeeze the shaft and he gasps against me. I notice the pace I have, he has for me. "I want to…be your first, Hermione." he pants, looking at me with his eyes half open.

I'm sure I'm looking at him the same way. "Why?" I breathe, speeding up the pace.

"Because I think I…" Before he finishes, he lets out a throaty groan and I feel my hand coated with his essence. He lays his head down on my shoulder. He inserts another finger and begins to go harder and faster. I bring my hand to my mouth and lick him up. I moan when his taste hits my tongue. He's musky, salty but somewhat sweet. I love it.

I lick my hand clean and I can feel Draco's eyes on me the whole time. He begins to thumb my clit and I feel another orgasm wash over me. I arch my back and moan, while I still have my fingers in my mouth. I feel myself tighten around his fingers and I collapse into his arms.

He holds me while I come down from my high. I feel his fingers leave me and I hear him suck off my fluids. I wrap my arms around his body and breathe in his scent. I don't know when I'll be able to smell him like this again. Possibly never.

He kisses my cheek and lets go of me. He leans over and picks up our clothes. He grab his wand and does a dressing spell for the two of us. He grabs my chin and kisses me. "Your so beautiful when you cum." he says into the kiss.

I feel my heart swell. It's not really that romantic, but from Draco Malfoy, it's meant to be. I kiss his cheek and whisper, "I think I love you."

His body tenses and he pulls back. "Say that again when your not in an afterglow of two orgasms. You'll regret them words later." he says.

"No I wont!"

He pats my head. "Don't get my hopes up." he mumbles and before I question him, he leaves. Why does he always do that after he says something like that?

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Author's Note: **Hey! How was that? I hope that was good and hot. This is almost a PWP chapter. Almost. It's suppose to show Herm showing her feelings and Draco confused with his own. I like this chapter. It's typical Draco Malfoy. Can't handle the love factor. Well tell me what you all thought. Later!_


	25. Night 32

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter._

_Note: I know I was on night 29 but I'm fast forwarding to this. I've had this idea for a long while but I can't think of how to fluff it out. So were fast forwarding._

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Night 32**_

I have to find Draco. I run down the halls, smiling so big. This has got to be the best day of my life right now. But sadly it's possibly Draco's worse.

Parkinson broke it off with Draco.

Ginny was the one who told me. She said she heard some Slytherin second years talking and she heard it. She told me and I cried in happiness. But no one seems to know why they broke up, Ginny claims. I find that so strange. Ho do the Slytherins not know about their king and queen's breakup.

I run to our spot to see that Draco is not there. I frown a bit. I spin around. No sign of him.

I grimace. Where is Draco? I was sure he would of ran to me for comfort or love or even pity sex. I put my hands on my hips. I'm sort of pissed right now. I wanted to be the comforter. My imagination begins to kick in and I begin to think of how it could happed:

_Draco would run up to me, angrily and about to cry. "Hermione, you have to hear this." he would say._

_I would look up into his eyes and frown. "What's wrong, hon?" I would ask and he would begin to cry._

"_Pansy just dumped me! She said I wasn't good enough for her. Oh why didn't I just stay with you. You could of loved me better than she ever could. I'm so sorry Hermione." he would cry._

_I would wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek. "Oh Draco, it's ok. I love you. There is no need for her. She was nothing." I would tell him._

_He would kiss me softly. "I love you too, Hermione. That is what I was going to say the other night and I was scared you didn't mean it." he would tell me._

I sigh and smile. Merilin. I'm such a girl. Suddenly I feel soft, but cold, hands on my neck. The person is standing behind me and I'm becoming scared. I'm thrown onto the ground, hard. I turn around and look up at the person. It is too dark to see what their patch is on their cloak and their hood is up.

"Oi! What the hell? That hurt." I growl. "Who is that?"

"Who else would touch you, Hermione."

I smile slightly. Draco. "Ok, you and Parkinson may like that kinky thing, but I don't." I tell him in a jokily manner.

"Don't talk about her." he said and knelt down by me. He pulled down his hood. His eyes were cold, red, and puffy. He had been crying. His hair was messier than usually. Their was knots in his usually nicely kept hair.

"Why? She going to come and kick my arse?" I ask.

"She fucking dumped me because of you." he yelled.

BECAUSE OF ME! I look up at him. "Whoa. Wait a minute. Did she find out about us or something?" I ask. My stomach knots. I remember what she did last time and it wasn't good. Imagine how bad it would be this time around.

He shook his head. "No." he said, his voice cold and pulled back his shirt collar to show me a hikkey on the side of his neck. It was fading. "She saw this the day after we snogged. I didn't even know you left that. She told me she'd think about us since I cheated. Then she told me yesterday that I could rat you out or we can break up. Evidently, I didn't rat your arse out. I don't know why either."

I looked at him, shocked and hurt. "Draco…I'm so sorry. I didn't even know I left a mark." I tell him. I go to hug him and he pushes me away.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" he yells. "You're a slut! You're the reason I lost the love of my life."

My heart falls into my stomach. I'm…a slut? "Wait. You where the one who came onto me. How can this be all my fault. If I remember correctly, you started the flirting and didn't even want you then." I tell him, my voice showing that I'm on the verge of tears.

"You could of pushed me away. But no! You went right along with the touching. Innocent, my arse. Your nothing but a slut. You just put on the innocent bookworm act." he snaps.

He stands up and begins to stand like me. "Oh, don't kiss at my neck, Draco. Oh! Your squeezing my tits! Is that ok? Oh my! Don't touch my pussy…wait that feels so good. Never mind. Do what you please." he says imitating me. He looks down at me. "I bet you did that with Weasel too."

I feel tears slip out of my eyes. "No! I only did that with you! I was already…" I start and take a breath. "I was already falling in love with you before you starting touching me. I was scared of getting hurt. Like I am now."

I stand up and I begin to sob. "You are a dick, Draco. You're a tease and you only care about yourself. It only matters when it's in your favor. When you lose everything, suddenly, you blame the only person who cared about you through this whole fiasco." I scream. His eyes soften and I can tell something clicked in his mind.

"Herm-"

"NO DRACO! JUST SHUT UP!" I yell. I look around. What do I do now? I don't want to leave but if I don't, I'll begin to lose again. I look back up at his eyes. "I'll talk to you later. I can't talk to you right now." I say and begin to walk away.

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Draco and Pansy are OVER! Woo Hoo! Ok, why have I not updated? Well, you know how I based Draco off of my friend, well, I cut ties with him and it's been VERY hard on me losing my best friend and all. I didn't even read any Draco stories for 2 months. It would make me burst into tears. But I finally gained numbness about him and decided to type up this. If you read my other story with a Draco/Pansy/Cho paring, it states how I feel. Which reminds me, I got to update that. Anyway…another reason is because I got a bit addicted to this HP role playing site and I couldn't kick the habit for a whole month. Massively addicting. Never start RPing. LOL. Ok. Do you somewhat forgive me? I hope so. Later._


	26. Night 33

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Note- The first part of this story is in the archive. Go read it now before you read this.

http/ 33

The halls are so quiet as I walk down them. I can't take it anymore. I might just go insane if I don't hear someone scream or cry or something soon. I locked myself in my room all day today. I didn't want to go to class and I definatly didn't want to see Draco.

My stomach turns and I feel like I'm being weighed down just by the thought of his name.

Tears burn my eyes and I stop walking for just a moment. I squeeze them shut and his voice rings out in my mind. He thinks I'm just this whore who was working for him. No, I loved him.

I walked over to the side of the hall and I fall to my knees and I let the tears slide down my face. How could I be so stupid! I'm such an idiot. I should of never befriended such an arsehole. I rest my head on the wall and bite my lower lip hard to keep the sob down.

Why am I still out here? I need to go back to my bed and just crawl up in a ball with my cd player. I hear footsteps and my breath gets caught in my throat. Oh god. What now. My hands quickly wipe the wetness from my cheeks and I get to my feet.

"Is that you, Hermione."

I stand there, stiff as a board. His voice cuts right through me. I close my eyes and I calm myself down by thinking about happy things like puppies and seeing Parkinson laying dead in the forest. "Herm?"

"You have no right to call me by my first name, Malfoy." I say in a low voice and I begin to walk down the hall, my legs going as fast as I can without it looking like a power walk or that I care about him. I hear his footsteps coming my way and I look back at him. "Sod off."

I look straight forward and I begin to walk a little faster. His footsteps grow faster and I feel his hands on my shoulders. I'm pulled backward. I yelp and I lose my balance. I fall onto my backside hard. I look up at Draco and he looks down at me, his blue eyes upset. "Get off my feet, your heavy." he snaps at me. "And push your skirt down. You look like a cheap whore."

I roll my eyes and I stand up. I smooth down my skirt and look up at him. I begin to run my hands through my messy brown hair and shift my weight onto my left foot. "So, why did you stop me?" I snap. "I want to go to bed. I tired and I don't feel like seeing you."

"Like it or not, we need to talk. We can do this the easy way, where you sit down and listen to me, or we can do it the hard way, where I tie you to a chair and you can scream at me and I can smack you around. Now as entertaining as the second choice is, I don't feel like hurting you today." he said, his blonde hair covering his eyes.

"But any other day you can hurt me?"

He glares down at me. "You know what I meant." he snapped. He grabs my shoulders and pushes me against the wall. "I guess were doing it the hard way."

I glare up at him. "Get off me your fucking arsehole! I've never hated anyone more in my entire life!" I scream, my fists hitting his chest.

He closes his eyes and I see his tight jaw move. So Draco grinds his teeth when he's frustrated. Learn something new every day. "Hermi-"

"Don't call me by my first name!"

His blue eyes have fire in them and I give him a smug look. "Ok, Granger," he started, dragging out my last name, "Please don't do this."

I click my tongue against the roof of my mouth. "Why not?" I ask. I'm losing my front and I'm caving. I can't though. I can't let him know how I feel. I broke last night and I refuse to tonight.

He leaned his head down and put his head on my shoulder. I jump and I slightly push on him. "I think I…" he stopped and he sighed. "I think I love you, ok? You pissed off at me…it's killing me." he growled.

I push him off of me and he goes flying backward. My eyes are wide. He so did not just say that! I don't know weather to be happy or to kick his arse. "You think you love me?" I ask, my eyes narrowing at him. "Oh I highly doubt that. Yesterday I was just a slut and now you love me! Your just trying to get me back to being your side slut."

I want to believe him. Oh god, how I wish I could. But it's Draco Malfoy. You know the guy who has hated me since day one of Hogwarts. He can't just randomly love me! Even if we have done things together and we did truce. No one can fall in love that quickly.

So why did I?

Draco's eyes look almost hurt. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, standing up straight and looking at me as if I was growing a third head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't belive you."

I turn and begin to walk down the hall, my head high and my pride not wounded. I refuse to let him get to me. I feel him grab my arm and I try to yank away. "Let me go!" I scream. He turns me around and silences me with his lips fully on mine. The kiss is hard and his hands are gripping me hard. I see a tear seep out of his closed eye.

He pulls his face away from mine and he looks down into my eyes, hurt. "How can I make you belive me?" he asked.

I snap out of his grip. "Nothing." I spat at him, my eyes cold. "Forget it. Malfoy's don't love."

Before he can catch up with me, I'm running down the hall to Gryffindor Tower, on the verge of tears. Why does this happen to me?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Long time no see. I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long. Between writers block, AFF all messed up and being grounded, I've finally made the next chapter. And it's not even a good one. I need ideas! So if anyone can help me and give me some ideas on where this story can go, email me! It would be very helpful. I'll see you all around. Bye!


	27. Night 34

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Note- In the last chapter, I put a notice here. Ignore that. That was only for the people at Adult FanFiction.Don't worry. You have the whole story here.

oooooooooooo

Night 34

I sigh and sit on a log outside. I needed some fresh air. I look up at the starry sky and huff. I hate this. I feel so alone right now. I pull my feet up and I begin to hum "Where Did You Sleep Last Night" by Nirvana. Well, Nirvana covered it. Some hippy blues band wrote it. I've only heard the Kurt Cobain version. Gotta love muggle American music.

I look down at a bug moving on the ground and I sigh. Malfoy is a bug. A fucking parasite. He sucked the life out of me and now I'm a depressed girl with no one to run to. I lost one of my good friends, I've put myself in danger…all for him?

I burry my face in my hands. You've got to be kidding me. I've never hated anyone more in my entire life.

I hear a twig snap and I turn around. "Who's there!" I bark to the dark figure. They have their hood up and I can not see who it is.

The thing comes over to me and they kneel down next to me. They pull their hood down and I gasp. It's Lennon! "Wow! Haven't seen you in awhile. Where have you been hiding?" I ask him, grinning big. I haven't seen him in forever!

The 4th year chuckles weakly and rubs the back of his neck. "Heh. I've been around. Pretty much hiding. Ever since Pansy left me for Malfoy, I've been a little bit afraid to…ya know…be caught dead around people." he gives me a forced smile and I look at him sadly. I feel so bad for him.

I sigh and rub his head, ruffling his short blonde hair. "I'm sorry about all that." I tell him, my brown eyes sympathetic to him. He seems so tore up over that wench bag that I just want to hug him. "You really do care about her, don't you?"

He nods and sniffles. "Yeah. My first love and I can't even have her. You've got to be kidding me." he said, sadness filling his voice. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached over and gave the boy a big hug. "Hon, I'm so sorry. I feel like this is my fault."

Maybe cause it is my fault.

I run a hand through my hair and sigh. He looks over at me, pulling away and raises a blonde eyebrow. "What you mean you think this is your fault. It can't be. It's not like you were working with Malfoy or something." he said, his blue eyes locked on my brown, very confused.

I look down in-between us and bite my lower lip. Should I tell him or no? I mean, I want to so bad. I just don't want another person to hate me. "Never mind. I didn't do anything. I just mean that I know what your going through and I can't handle seeing you so miserable over her. She's not even that special." I try to explain, not trying to lie. "I lost a love of my own and I don't want to see you miserable."

He smiled at me weakly. "I thought I heard that you got rid of him?" he asked.

I give him a very confused look. "What you mean?" I ask back.

He runs a hand through his hair. "I heard that you ditched your lover boy and started going with some guy." he said.

My heart begins to beat harder and my blood races through my body. Oh god. Do more people know about me and Draco than I thought! "Who are you talking about?" I ask, my voice is shaky and I keep my eyes locked on him. Please don't know I was involved with Draco.

"Viktor Krum and Ron Weasley! Who else?" he said, as if it was so obvious that I had a love triangle with him. So I snuggled with Viktor a few times and so what if I was a little in love with Ron. Did the whole school have to know about my love life!

One very good reason for loving Draco is that I don't have to deal with the chance that everyone is going to know about it.

I sigh. "Yeah. That's right." I tell him, sarcasm in my voice. "Now you know."

He really looked confused now. "That's not convincing." he said. He huffed. "Great. Now your hiding things from me. Nice to know who my friends are."

I looked at him a little shocked. "Woah. How can I be your friend when I hardly know you and the first time I even met you, you were sleeping with Parkinson!" I bark at him. "Honestly, I wouldn't be very buddy-buddy with me."

But then something pops into my brain. Wait. "I know a way to get back at Parkinson." I tell him. And this will work in my favor too. "And maybe, just maybe, she might want to come back and be with you."

He eyes me. "What? If it deals with jealousy and all that, I can't. Last time I made her jealous, she almost ripped my manhood off." he told me.

I bite my lower lip. "Come on, we have to try." I told him. "Jealousy is everyone's flaw and she would die if she saw you with me. Little miss book worm clinging to her old flame. It will kill her inside. And she might try to kill us, but it will be so worth it."

I really hopes this works on Draco. I want him to want to freak out and just die.

Lennon bites his lower lip. "You could really get your arse kicked." he says, very unsure.

My face falls. "I don't care about that. I'd rather die, knowing I got to her than live and have you miserable over her." I lie. I feel bad for not caring enough but oh well. You live and learn.

I hear branches snapping and my breath gets caught in my throat. I hope it's not him. I scoot closer to Lennon and smile. "Just pretend were a happy couple who just got done snogging." I whisper, wrapping my arms around him.

Coming out of the bushes is Ron Weasley. He's looking down at the ground and not paying attention to what is in front of him. I kiss Lennon on the lips softly and give him an evil smile. I giggle and out of the corner of my eye, I see Ron look up.

Ron's face pales. "Hermione?" he asks, squinting in the dark.

I scoot closer to Lennon and I feel the boy wrap his arms around me tighter. "Yeah. You caught me." I say, forcing myself to seem embarrassed. I press my face against the younger boy's chest and begin to giggle. "Well this is awkward."

I look up at Lennon to see he's scared out of his mind. I rest my head on his shoulder. "Uh. Hello, Weasley." he said, nervousness.

Ron's cheeks are red and his eyes read anger. "What the hell, Hermione!" he barks. "You left me for the guy who shags dogs!"

I wince. "Well, he's a lot nicer than you'll ever be." I tell him.

Ron lets out a frustrated groan. "Bollocks!" he yells, stomping his foot on the ground. He points his finger at me. "Your such a slut!"

I sit up and glare at him. "Sod off, Ron. I'm sure you would never understand." I snap.

He gives Lennon a death glare before looking at me. "Wait till Harry hears how much of a slut you are now!" he says, his voice low. He turns around and stomps away.

I let out a puff of air. "Well, I hope that works out in our favor." I mutter.

Lennon's eyes are sad as he looks at me. "I'm sorry." he says. "I feel like this is my fault."

I shake my head and stand up. "No, it's ok. Him and I have been fighting for a while now." I admit and stretch. I let out a long sigh. "I guess we better hang out more in public."

He nods and sighs. "Don't sound too excited about it." he mutters, standing up too.

I run a hand though my hair. "Look, if you don't want to, we don't have to do this. I'll find another idea." I tell him.

He shakes his head. "It's alright. We've already got Weasley thinking were together. Might as well confirm it." he tells me.

I look back at the castle. "Well, I'll meet you tommarow before classes and we'll cause a scene then too." I tell him and smirk. I kiss his cheek and grin. "See you later." I head towards the school grinning

God, I hope this kills Draco inside. I wanna see how fast he will snap.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors Note: Yeah, still a little lame but now I've got an idea! I feel bad for Lennon and I wanna make Draco jealous. But I got some more ideas flowing through my mind so hurray for me! I'll update in a few days.


	28. Night 35

**_Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not cool like that._**

**_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_Night 35_**

Things aren't going as planned. And I'm pretty pissed about it. I throw my books onto my bed and then myself onto it. I huff and I give my wall a stare down. Ugh. What a freaking jerk. I mean, how can he just act like everything we've ever done meant nothing. Especially after her said he loved me once. I begin to pull at my hair as I replay this morning in my brain for the ten millionth time today…

_ooo_

_Lennon and I had a plan to hang out in front of my potions class this morning to have a little snog session. Just a tiny bit of frenching to stab at Draco. So I'm standing outside of my classroom looking around and I see Draco and his stupid arse friends hanging out across the way. I felt his eyes on me as I stood there and I smirked when I saw Lennon coming my way._

_"Len! Over here!" I called to him._

_His face lit up and he walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled lovingly at him. I have to admit, I'm a great actress. I kiss him lightly and I glance over at Draco. He seemed unfazed. I raise an eyebrow and I nuzzle against Lennon's neck and I kiss at his neck. I look over Lennon's shoulder to see Parkinson red in the face and staring right at me._

_I give her a smirk and I lift my head. I whispered in his ear, "Your woman is pissed." He laughed and he pulled back and kissed me softly at first and right when I was about to let him slide his tongue inside, he's pulled away from me. I open my eyes to look into the green eyes of Pansy Parkinson._

_And the next thing I know, Parkinson's fist came into contact with my jaw. Hard._

_ooo_

I huff and lay down on my bed. I rub my eyes and let out a frustrated groan. I can not win! I can't! Its bullshit. I flash in my brain to after I got punched and I remember how hard Draco was laughing. I think I saw him tearing up a bit because he was laughing so hard. I knew he didn't love me. I fucking knew it.

I glance over and see Ginny walking into the room and I close my eyes. "Hermione, I know your awake. I keep hearing you huffing," she says, putting her hand on her hip. "And besides, aren't you going to go and tell Lennon its over between you two?"

I shake my head. "No way. I can't. I have to at least try," I tell her. "We've only been together a day. He needs this and so do I. I have not been having the best life at the moment."

The red head rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I'm not going to the funeral," she mutters and tosses a roll of parchment on my bed. "It just came for you. Some random guy gave it to me in the hallway on the way here," she says and stomps down the stairs.

I sit up and grab the parchment. My heart begins to beat faster as I look at my name written on it. I know that handwriting. I unroll it and smile as my eyes look down to see who sent me the note. DM. I sigh yet again and I just stare at his handwriting. Its so sloppy and yet so pretty.

Wait, didn't he just laugh at me when his ex girlfriend punched me?

I calm down from my little temporary high and I read my letter:

_ooo_

_Hermione,_

_How is your jaw? That was possibly the funniest thing I've seen in my entire life. But anyway, you need to meet me in our old spot. I need to speak to you about some things. So tell Lennon you'll suck his dick later because we need to talk. If anyone follows you and finds out about I need to tell you, I swear, I will torture you so badly that you will beg me to kill you._

_Love ya, DM_

_ooo_

Wow. He's not paranoid at all. I fold up the paper and put it under my mattress. Man, I realllllllly didn't want to go out in public ever again after that whole thing this morning, but it seems Draco really needs me for something. I hope I'm not wasting my time with him. But I have the feeling that I am.

_Ooo_

Its 11 o'clock and Draco is nowhere to be seen. Wow, now he's pulling shit like this? Your so mature. I fold my arms and slide down the wall to sit down. I close my eyes and lay my head on my knees. I'm waiting for a large group of people to pop out of nowhere and scream, "You got punched in the face for being a slut!"

I feel someone sit next to me and sigh. "Sorry I'm a little late. I had some things I had to take care of," Draco whispers to me.

I nod and lift my head. I look into his eyes and they look a little scared, which shocks me. "What's the big problem your having? Someone not wanting to sleep with you? Think your in love with me again?" I snap at him and glares at me.

"Sod off. You have no idea what is going on in my fucking life and I don't need a fucking muggleborn to rub it into my damn face!" he yells at me. I wince and look away. It must be really important. "Now do you care enough to shut up and let me tell you or are you going to be a bitch and cry cause you got punched in the face?"

"I'm out here, aren't I? I wouldn't of showed up if I didn't care."

He nods and sighs, relaxing on the wall behind him. His hair is in his face and he closes his eyes. "You know how my father is gone…well of course you do, thanks to the Daily Prophet. Well…since he can't help you-know-who…" he pauses and swallows hard. My heart falls to the floor. He doesn't have to finish. I know what he's going say. He looks around and leans over to my ear. "…I have to."

I lean over and wrap my arms around him tightly. I don't know what to say. I really can't say anything. The love of my life now works for the fucker who my best friend has to kill. Great. Fucking lovely. I feel tears burn my eyes and I press my face into his shoulder.

"I'm scared, Herm. I'm so fucking scared," he whispers into my ear, "I screw up once and I'm dead. Even though my father helped him for years, I mess up and he will kill me."

I can't help but let the tears flow down my face and I begin to sob. "God, this is fucked up. This is so fucked up!" I cry to him, my hand gripping his shirt. "I thought my drama was just that you and I had a weird thing going on. You don't know what real drama is until it bitch smacks you in the face."

I hear him laugh and he kisses my head. "Shit happens," he says. He lifts my head and he kisses me softly. "But I'm not going to let this come between us. What I said the other night, I meant it."

I lift my head and I kiss him softly. "Really?" I ask, my brown eyes filled with hope. Please don't let him be joking about this…

His blue eyes lock with mine and he nods. "Yeah. Come on, don't be such a blind idiot. Of course I do. Why the hell do you think I put up with your shit?" he asks, chuckling a bit.

I shrug and smile a little bit. "I don't know. Cause you like drama." I say, unsure. I sigh and look at him. But then I remember what he said a few minutes ago and I wrap my arms around him. "I don't know if I could handle the pain of losing you in any way," I say quietly.

"I know. But that's how things have to be."

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note: Heh. Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy and lazy all at the same time. . Please don't hate me. I got it up, didn't I. It only took me a few months. But yeah. I'll get the next chapter up one of these days. I'm not really sure how I want this to play out but I know it has to kinda go along with the 6th book a little. Oh well. I'll see you all next time.**_


	29. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I'm so sorry you guys. I'm gonna have to discontinue this story. As much as I would love to keep it going, I have several problems.

1. No computer besides the one at work. Kinda hard to write smutty things on here and we all know I tend to get into smutty ideas. Hehe.

2. Working on an original. Its about this hippy kid who saves the world from Emo aliens. I might put it on a site but who knows.

3. NO IDEAS!! I've been stuck on this story for months. I have no where to go with it. So Hermione knows he's a death eater, whats that got to do with anything? If you have any ideas, email me at Lastly, the 7th book kind of screwed me up. Now I don't know how I can make this work. . 

I'm sorry once again and I hope this isn't the last time I see you all. Thanks to everyone who was a fan. (You made me feel special and semi-famous in my own little world)

You all are amazing and I'll see you all on the dark side of the moon.


End file.
